The Maven and The Transcendent
by transcendantviewer
Summary: It has been said that love transcends the physical bonds of a mortal body... But is that true? This story is on a very long Hiatus. New chapters are possible, but not likely. Sorry guys.
1. Light through the Darkness

So i've been reading a decent amount of fanfiction recently, and decided to start one to share with all of you as a token of gratitude for inspiring me to start.

This story follows the League of Legends. Specifically, a rather interesting relationship between Xerath and Sona. I for one believe that they could share a very personal connection due to their personallities. Just think about it, Xerath has a 'i will do whatever it takes to get what i want and i will eliminate anything that tries to stop me' kind of attitude due to his power restrictions, and Sona is that sweet, pleasent girl that no one can bring themselves to hate. Xerath is only a member of the league because they possess what he needs to be free, Sona is just the right person to be able to get close enough to help him and not get in the way. if that's not an ideal setup for a romance, then i have no idea what is! This fanfiction contains mature content, and is not intended for readers that are immature.

_Due to his unique position, Xerath can exist for all eternity, so the passage of time for someone like him is rather strange. i have decided to use an elipsis (...) followed by a completely new line to denote the passage of a length of time (at least untill mortals are present within the story)._

Darkness surrounds me... it was impossible to have known how long I'd been trapped within that damned sarcophagus. True, time is little more than an object for me to play with at will as it passes me by, but so much potential research wasted! I... I could have been gaining far greater power if not for those idiotic mages!... *Sigh*... No matter now... I do not need to remain trapped here for much longer, I can feel the wards and seals crumbling... I will be free soon...

I have been picking at the bonds that hold me for what feels like eons... How unsatisfying...

I... I can feel it... The bonds are broken, I am Free!...

**EXTERNAL PERSPECTIVE**

Xerath then released a massive burst of arcane energy, destroying the underground tomb that hid him away for millenia. All that remained was a 1-mile deep crator and him, hovering in all his glory. His magnficent blue, black, and white illuminating the narrow lights of the dusk as lightning crackled where his lower body hovered above the ground.(Xerath does not have legs, to say otherwise is blasphemy)

His metal panels that restricted his true power shimmered as the various blues and blacks of hos arcane body grew in intensity. The air around him began to crackle and

glow with a mystical heat that practically set the over-grown folliage around him aflame.

"This place disgusts me... I've been here against my will for far too long... I want to see it burn... all of it! Down to the very soil!" Xerath shouted, his disembodied voice echoing through the forest. However, just before he began his torrential downpour of wrath to allieviate his fury, he heard a soft, soothing voice becon to him from seemingly nowhere.

'Why do you hate this place so much, Mr. Mage?' The way the voice was toned, it was obvious that it was not meant to be heard. Likely whoever said it was merely thinking to themself, so then why could he hear it? He wasn't trying to listen, so he would not have realized that anyone else was there.

"Show yourself, telepath, I intend to destroy this entire area and do not wish to harm you!" His free-flowing voice boomed in the small clearing, lightning arcing from the eyeslits in the sarcophagus that bound his power. He then felt a surge of ancient energy rush through his athereal form as he heard the most beautiful music that he'd ever experienced in his exponentially long life. Whoever had overheard his ranting now began to shimmer in the darkness, the music turning into images as the notes came alive and danced around the now apearantly female figure. They approached Xerath and the notes also encircled him, slightly relaxing him. The waman's features became visible in his glow and he could now see her delicate facial features clearly, however, she began to speak before he could appologize for his rudeness.

"I am suprised you heard me... usually, I am little more to strangers than a mute with a lovely song... I guess I should introduce myself, I'm called the Maven of the Strings... you can call me Sona though." She then bowed in respect after her telepathic address was concluded.

"A pleasure... I have been called the Magus Ascendant, among other things... but you may simply call me Xerath." he replied, taking her hand into a small force field within his hand as to protect it from his raw power and pulling it softly up to his metal-clad face. He then proceeded to gesture a kiss on it by pressing it to his faceplate; she was both suprised and overjoyed by the simple gesture of kindness and respect. A slight blush appeared on her face as a soft grin graced her now rosy cheeks. She immediately turned and looked down to the side before closing her eyes.

She then wispered, "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Mage... Uh, I mean Xerath!..." She practically cried the last part out of sheer embarassment, smiling and waving her arms nervously.

"If I may be so bold, what brings you so far out into this place?" Xerath asked, gesturing to the forests that surrounded them. "Well, what's left of it..."

"I usually come here in my free time to enjoy the beauty of nature and play my music... although I have never been this far out in the forests before..." She answered with a slightly insecure voice.

"Allow me to offer my appologies, I did not intend to interrupt your solitude. I will repair the land for you to enjoy..." Xerath said in a soft tone as he lifted a hand towards the crator and his hand began to glow. Out of suprise, the Maven stared at what appeared before her.

A massive piece of ground and dirt slowly materialized above the gaping hole in the ground. After several more seconds of accumulating matter, the emence piece of earth fell down into the hole with a deaffening thud and filled in the missing piece of land perfectly, not even leaving a seem.

"There you are... practically perfect... How does it look to you?" Xerath asked turning his head to face her. Her soft eyes met his and she smiled warmly, knodding in a pleased manner, seeing this, Xerath did the same. "Now then... Care to talk for a while?"

"Oh!... O-of course!" she replied, slightly taken off guard by his question. She then gave him a knod and kneeled down in the soft grass, staring up into his seemingly infinite and all-knowing eyes.

"I've been trapped here for a very long time... and now... this damned contraption limits my power to merely a fraction of its true expaance... It disgusts me..." Xerath explained, hovering over the ground with his (what could be called) legs seemingly folded into an appearant seated position.

"I see... well... maby the Summoners and the council in my league can help with that?" Sona replied, understanding his rage. She would have been driven mad had she been limited to even half the notes her etwahl could play. "The League of Legends is by far the strongest guild that I've ever heard of..."

"This... League of Legends... do you really believe that they can be of assistance?" he asked, removing a hand from a previously crossed position on his chest, waving it questioningly with his words.

"You're powerful... but not every problem can be solved by sheer power... you need help... Besides, you can more than handle yourself... um... please try not to hurt anyone if push comes to shove..."

"Very well... and if it is at the request of a lovely young woman, I give you my word." Xerath replied as he stood up, uncrossing his arms and legs and giving the maven a respectful bow. This gave her an unexpected blush as she reached out to touch his hand gently. This time, however, when she touched it, a faint tingling and numbness overtook her body. Chills shuddered through her body as she almost collapsed to the ground, managing to remove her hand at just the right time. She fell to her knees, shivering and convulsing as she ghasped for air. Xerath hovered to her and again suspended her in a field to ease the burdon on her knees as she fell.

"I'm fine... j-just... W-what was th-that?" she asked, finally catching her breath.

"You touched some of my free-flowing energies... not very strong, but a good deterence... I should have warned you first. I can dullen the effect to a soft tingle if you'd prefer." he replied, lessening the sparking energies around his inner white glow. He then lifted her to a stand by resting her hands on the plates on his chest. The long, claw-like fingers of his hands holding to the points of her shoulders as he hovered before her. He then followed several feet behind her as she lead him to the Institute of War.

"Here we are!" Sona said telepathically, waving to the stone archways and heavy doors that stood before them.

"Thank you, Maven. You are very kind to have lead me to this place, but..." Xerath then began concocting a plan to escape his bonds, sparking an ominous aura that caused the hairs on the back of Sona's neck to stand up as he lead her to a stone bench. Her eyes widened, staring at the being hovering not 5 feet away.

"Xerath?... What's going on?" she asked nervously, fear beginning to slither into the back of her mind now.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, lovely Maven. Please wait here, I will return shortly." he replied, drifting weightlessly off into the doorway. Sona felt her body relax as the feeling of power faded from the air. Then, watching silently, she stared as he drifted away, wincing at a blinding light. When it faded, Xerath was gone, leaving a brown and black scorch mark on the ground where he'd previously been.

In the Guild Hall...

A blinding eruption of light filled the large room, causing several of the smaller members of the league to shelter their eyes. The larger members only squinted or turned away momentarily before looking back rapidly. Recovering quickly, the readied their weapons, having them instantly torn from their hands and dematerialized and rematerialezed inside of a wall. All of the champions looked blankly at their empty hands and bandeliers, beginning to feel overwhelmed by the new presence that stood, motionless before them. Those that used magics or unarmed fighting readied themselves, only to be dropped to their knees by a sharp pain that all but rendered them unconcious.

"I have not come for a fight, merely to speak uninterrupted. I wish to join your ranks." Xerath began, hovering towards the judges at the center of the room. "In exchange for my alliegence, I require access to your storages of powerful magical items and the right to use them." he continued. Calmly, he began a steady approach towards the desks of the judges, as every summoner and champion glared at him uneasily. After careful concideration of there options, they decided that the best course of action was to allow him entry.

"Very good. I will now take my leave, but one last thing... This contraption restricts my powers, I have joined for the sole purpose of finding a means to escape it... You will not impede my progress." And after uttering those final words, Xerath was engulfed in another blinding light, marking his exit of the tense room. All the weapons were then returned to the respective owner from the walls.

Outside the guild hall; Character Perspective- Sona

'That man... that... whatever he is... I feel so bad for him... To be prevented access to your own power? He's right! That's sickening!... It's strange though... he took the time to achieve his goals... but what does he do now?'

After I continued pondering, I realized that he was hovering only a few feet ahead of me, turning to look at him in surprise.

"I had no idea that you cared for me so deeply... Not only did you wait as I'd asked, but you continued thinking of me as well... Most intriguing..." he said telepathically.

I immediately blushed and turned away, slowly staanding up and asking, "So... what do you want to do now?"

"Well in the long term, escape these shackles; in the short term... I'm not so sure... Any suggestions?" he replied.

At those words, I got a spring in my step, pulling giddily towards the music hall. "Every one else has heard me play on my etwahl except you!"

"Well that's not entirely true, I- whoa!" he tried to respond, being yanked at the arm by my hand. I was so enthused that the growing warmth in my hands did not even slow me down.

External Perspective

They reached the music hall and continued down the narrow corridore next to it that lead to an empty stage with an adjoining room full of instruments. Sona leasurely stepped onto the stage and kneeled down after giving a respectful bow. A soft blush appeared on her cheeks as she stared at Xerath from the stage, but it quickly faded when she began to play. The smooth melody picked up energy, growing sadder and more beautiful. Xerath closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander, accidentally stumbling onto Sona's thoughts as she played. The creeping sorrow entranced Xerath's heart, causing his vibrent glow to dim, however after several more minutes the song ended and Sona opened her eyes.

"Sona... Thank you. That was one of the most beautiful things that I've ever heard... But incidently, I stumbled into your mind... It must be terrible not knowing one's past..." Xerath said drifting up to her, resting a hand of energy on her shoulder. "My own music may not be so lovely, but I will return the favor..." Xerath then floated over to the room that housed all the other instruments. He raised both arms and faint lightening arced into the room, soon after, the instruments all drifted out of the room single-file and rearranged themselves into an orchestra before the two. First to begin were the soft brass and percussion in a smooth, almost jazzy sound. It grew more powerful and unruly as the heavier brass, woodwind, and string instruments joined, soon tapering off into a minute long trumpet and flute duet, eliciting a smile from Sona. As the last two instruments continued their duel, the flute slowly faded into silence, and the rest spurred up an overwhelmingly sad combination of heavy brass and soft, low playing wind instruments. The sorrow was eventually stopped by an emensly agressive brass and percussion interjection, sparking a short interval of rage and still more sorrow, fading back to the lone trumpet that slowly drifted off into a smooth silence.

The silence was then broken by the mild droning of the instruments hovering and the telepathic sounds of Sona's sobs. "That was the... most beautiful... thing I've ever heard!" she cried, running over to Xerath, tears streaming down her face as she jumped into a hug around him. The dullness of his energy sparks faded into a warmth that soothed away every tear that marked the maven's cheeks. She leaned away from him, smiling sadly as she began to blush at the previous embrace. Xerath was previously holding her lower back and upper shoulders to sooth away her sorrows and began to produce an energy that pulsed from his hands into her skin.

"No more tears. This song was a retelling of my life, in all its sorrow and glory. You needn't cry for my pain... Come! Let us perform in harmony!" Xerath said, raising his arms and the instruments in turn.

"I will recite every note of this song to you so you can keep harmony... if you can keep up..." Sona replied in a tease. Her instrument levetated over to her and she began playing another sickly sweet song, telepathically whispering the notes to Xerath as one by one, the other instruments joined in. The once powerrful, roaring orchestra was soft, filed with the same sorrow that seeped out of every note Sona played. The symphony faded into a duet between the once lonesome trumpet and Sona's etwahl, then slowly into silence.

Again Sona's eyes opened, the beginning of tears glimmering in the natural light of Xerath's form.

"No more tears, Sona..." Xerath said, snapping his fingers to send the instruments back into the room from whence they came. "You sully your beauty by crying... And beauty such as yours should never be sullied." Xerath continued, resting a tingling hand on her shoulder once again. Her tears slowed to a hault as the same warmth as before penetrated her body.

"Um... Xerath?... What is that?... The warmth, I mean." she asked, slightly blushing in her confusion.

"Oh yes... My power can be conveyed in a multitude of ways. When one is woeful or crying, I can use my power to lift their spirits, or simply use kind and wise words. I rarely get the opportunity to use the former, however." he replied, closing his eyes and lifting an arm to the back of his helmet. Immediatly after lowering his hand, he took Sona's and said, "Lead the way, Dear Maven, I know not where I am yet to explore."

She lit up with glee and lead him into the barraks. She showed him to his room as well as where to find hers. When he entered, he ground one of his claw-like into the door inside the room, the marks glowing a vibrent blue that faded into a grey burn. Sona stared at the door temporarily, looking up to him with a confused gaze.

"What?... You've never seen a teleportation spell before?..." When she shook her head, he chuckled, continuing. "It's in case of danger. Just call me and without hesitation, I will appear." he said pointing to the marks.

"I see. And just what sort of trouble do you expect me to get into?" she asked sarcastically, placing a hand on her hip.

Without missing a beat, Xerath replied, "Well that depends on how misgevious you are..." Sona blushed, unprepared for his confident retort. Xerath merrely chuckled, turning back to the door, making another mark. This one was more intricate and glowed a faint pink that neverr faded. "Ane this one is for you... If you ever need to escape, merely think of me and speak the command word 'find' and you will be teleported to wherever I am."

"That's great and all... but... I! Don't! Speak!" she shouted telepathically.

"Oh! Yes, of course! I will change it at once!..." he replied, turning back to the door and further playing with the magics. "There!... Now you simply need to invision me and reach out your hand. I will take it and pull you through space to where ever I am... This spell works anywhere, provided you remain living here." Xerath then scratched the back of his helmet again, chuckling slightly. "So tell me Sona... Where else should we go before I begin my research in the record hall?" he asked, floating towards her slowly.

Before she could reply, Sona's stomach growled quite loudly and a blush appeared on her face.

"I'll take that as a suggestion to go to the mess hall... Despite my lack of a need of sustinance, I shall accompany you. It would be a good place to begin building alliances among the other champions, not to mention that I rather enjoy your company."

Another blush allerted Xerrath to the fact that she wasn't used to complements. "Th- thank you... I... I rather enjoy your company as well..."

They then left the room and began a slow treck towards the dining hall. Without even touthing the doors, they swung open, revealing the interrior in all its glory. Stone tables stood between 3 and 6 feet above the ground with stools of varying height surrounding them. They were at least 10 feet wide and likely 100 feet long as to offer room for every champion to sit, (and there were 4 of them) with smaller tables speckling the space around them. Adjoining the main room was a significantly smaller room of a much greater quality, likely due to the use of less people of the unruely variety. As soon as the 50 foot tall doors lurched open, 25 or 30 of the champions that were dining glared at Xerath but were then shocked nearly to death to see his arcane fingers wrapped around Sona's and a smile on her face. She quickly grew nervous as the approached the long table at the center of the room that housed all of the prepared food.

"Do not worry, Dear Maven, they will not harm you, if anything, they would accost me." Xerath said, levatating a trey out of Sona's soft hands and leaving it afloat two feet in front of her. In a disgruntled sigh, Sona continued along the side of the table, gathering a rather large portion of a harty stew and bread with a stine of fruit juice.

"I guess you really were hungry... very well, follow me and I shall find a quiet place for you to enjoy your meal." Xerath said with a slight chuckle, leading Sona to one of the several round tables that dotted the spaces between the four grand tables. However, as soon as he'd chosen an empty table towards the outside of the dining hall, he was approached by a rather well built man with a grotesque, toothy grin.

"Hey, X-Zack, 'r what ever the fuck your name is! I'd like to have a little chat with you!" he snouted as he drew closer, swinging his axes effortlessy despite his intoxication.

"I see that there is going to be an altercation here. I appologise, but this gentleman requires my attention Sona, so I must leave your company for the time being. We will return shortly, please enjoy your meal in our absence."

"What the fuck are you going on about Mage? I'm not your friend!" He replied poking the bronze colored metal on Xerath's chest. A heavy sigh of frustration was heard from Xerath as he began to summon a blue and white electrical storm that spun and inveloped the two furiously, creating a blinding explosion that nearly caused Sona to drop her tray.

Bright light filled his eyes as Xerath teleported himself and his challenger to Summoner's Rift for their duel.

"One on one! You and me, you floating son of a bitch!"

"Very well. A duel to the death then. Though I should warn you, I'm difficult to defeat." Xerath said smugly.

"What 'cha mean 'defeat'?... 's to the death right?" the drunkard asked, agitation on his breath.

"Yes. However, seeing as I can't die, you need just defeat me instead."

"Then... Th- then... you should know w-... what m-my name is!... I'm Draven! The Grand Executioner!" he shouted, spinning his axes even faster.

"Very good. I trust you're aware of my name, but in case not; I am Xerath, The Magus Ascendant, as I've been called." Xerath replied, checking his claws in an unenthused manner. Just then, an axe lodged itself in the energetic form of Xerath's chest, causing him to chuckle. "Ha! Hahaha! You're joking, you must be! Cutting me is like cutting the wind! It's emencly difficult and will lead to you just making a fool out of yourself!" An angered look crept into Draven's unwavering smile as he began spinning his axe faster now. "You'll have to do better than that to strike me down with a blade." Xerath said cooly, gripping the handle of the axe, chuckling as the axe began to ignite into flames and burn away to dust.

'Who the hell does he think he is?! Nobody destroys the axes of Draven!' he thought to himself, a crazed look in his eyes. Continueing to chuckle condescendingly, Xerath was soon stopped by another axe burrying itself in him- this time in the center of his head. Another chuckle as he pulled it out, again decintigrating it in vibrant flames of blue and red.

"A very nice shot! I applaud your precision! For this feat of marksmanship, I will return your blades to you!" Xerath said waving his hand in his hollow complement before crossing his atherial arms yet again. Instantaniously, both of Draven's axes reappeared flying at him from either side, twirling end-overr-end, picking up speed as they approached.

Without batting an eye, Draven jumbed up in between them (one was aimed at his head and one for his hips). He spun in the air, the blades spiraling as they passed over and under his chest, he then gripped them by the ring-like handles, performing another spin in mid-air and finally launching them at blinding speeds towards Xerath's nonchillant form. They both stuck into his chest side-by-side at the exact same moment, hitting with such force that he made an audible but quiet ghasp. A mild look off displeasure in his eyes, Xerath spread his arms to either side as lightening began sparking out of his body. Then, a massive ball of lightening crackled in each hand before he slammed them together to charge himself to full power. He rooted himself to the ground using his electric storm, leaning back to charge before lurching violently forward, firing a burst of lightening that struck Draven right in his chest. Stunned, Draven dropped to his knees, ghasping for air, clutching his burnt chest and pounding on his heart, when another burst struck him in the exact same spot, stopping his heart and causing his chest to smoulder. He fell lifelessly forward, a look of confusion on his face. It appeared that only death could wipe away the twisted smile on his face. After a few seconds, a bright blue light from the sky resummoned Draven next to his corpse that soon disintigrated to ash. His smile was back and tears began to fill his eyes as a heavy laughter echoed from his throat.

"Bravo! Outstanding! You know, you're alright in my book, Mage!" Draven said in his laughter, clapping his hands before wiping his eyes of tears. "Let's go back to the mess and have a drink, this one's on me!" Draven continued, walking over to Xerath and putting a hand on his shoulder guard.

"I appreciate the offer, however, I do not and cannot drink." Xerath replied. He then summoned another storm that encircled them again, transporting them back to where they were prior to leaving. This caused Sona to spill the spoonful of stew that she'd been lifting toward her mouth all down her chest. Xerath noticed the embarrased look on her face as the fog from the storm passed. Without hesitation, he let loose a flash of light to mask the sight of her thin, sodden dress, simultaniously casting a teleportation spell, sending her back to her room to change and get cleaned up.

"What the hell was that all about?" Draven asked, slightly confused with a chuckle.

"She'd spilled her stew and was no longer presentable, I changed that." Xerath replied without hesitation.

"Whatever... I'll go get the drinks." Draven said turning away and walking off toward the 20-foot-diameter caske of ale on the far side of the room.

"I already... *Sigh*" Xerath replied trying to stop him.

Before he returned, which took quite a long while due to the sheer distance traveled, Sona had used the incantation that was left in her room to teleport back. After Xerath released her delicate hand, Sona sat down to continue enjoying (or rather 'inhaling') her stew. Draven then sat down at the table with the drinks and palled one to each of them.

"Again, I cannot ingest this... but thank you just the same..." he replied to the geature, using a field of energy to push the stine back to him.

"Shit. I thought you were joking! Thought that you'd turn into a human or something... Oh well, more for me!" Draven said before downing an entire stine in 15 seconds, letting out a contented sigh.

"Thank you." Sona said in a soft voice to Xerath as she scooted closer to him.

"Well well! Sona's got a crush on lightening boy, huh? Never woulda pegged you to be one to go for the tall, dark and incorporeal types..." Draven taunted, lifting up the other stine. Sona's face turned blood red with embarassment as she waved her hands and shook her head feverously as to silently convey to Draven that ne was mystaken.

Draven never batted an eye before replying. "Whatever you say..." He then gulped down the other stine and got up to go get more. He returned 5 minutes later with 3 stines in hand, he placed one in front of each of them. One was empty and was slid in front of Xerath before he could snap at the erogant executioner. Sona looked down into the warm ale in the wooden tankard for several seconds before looking back up to Draven with confusion on her silent face.

"It's for a cheer. Come on Sweetheart, lift yours up and join in. Xerath, an opening if you please!"

"To new beginnings..." Xerath replied, lifting his mug.

"Good start, Sona, now it's your turn..." Draven said peering at the still nervous maven. He began to grow impatient when Xerath broke his gaze.

"She said 'To new friends'."

"Now that's more like it! To the happy couple!" Draven teased, clanking their stines together, winking at Sona. She looked down in embarassment as she sipped her ale. Twenty minutes or so later, and Sona finnished off her drink,already feeling tipsy, but before she could stop him, Draven was gone, later returning with 4 more tankards. He plopped back down, sliding two to her one at a time, egging her on as she drank them down. She polished off the first with relative ease as she began to like the taste, gulping down the second, sighing with contentment as her cheeks grew red and warm and her eyes grew heavy.

"I... I think... I'd like... to go home... no-now..." she studdered out, hiccuping to Xerath. Be knodded and drifted away from the table, his chains clanking as they dropped free of the tabletop. He then helped Sona to her feet and began leading her out of the mess hall, snapping his fingers to materrialize the gold to pay Draven for her drinks. He made a sluggish pace as to avoid tripping up the drunken songsmith as she held to his arm and rested her head on his upper arm.

"Why... don- don't we just... just go... just go there?" Sona asked, her telepathic voice being broken by slurring and hiccups.

"I have spent a large amount of power teleporting Draven and myself to and from Summoner's Rift, so I require some time to replennish." he said nonchillantly, guiding her to a bench in the courtyard. He drifted into a seated position as she plopped down softly next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and held close to him, feeling herself start to go numb in the embrace.

"It's so cold out here, could you warm me up? Please?" she asked in a pouting voice, turning to look up at him with her innocent eyes.

"Of course, whatever you like..." he chuckled, igniting the warming feeling that his energy could produce. Sona snuggled up to him, her arms sliding up to his neck as she pulled heself into his lap. She burried her face in the energies that churned between the plates on his chest; her grip on his neck releasing as she slinked down into a curled position in his lap like a small child with herr father. She suddenly broke this embrace after several minutes to pull herself up to kiss the side of his faceplate and whisper, "Such a gentleman." before sliding back into her previous position. She smiled faintly as the energy swirling inside the mage's form churned abruptly and violently at the words and actions that she cad previously committed. Sona then drifted off to sleep, again snuggling into the atherial forces of Xerath's lower chest. Several moments as Xerath waited to ensure that she was asleep to lift her and carry her back to her room. When they reached the doors of her room, he used energy to silently swing them open and continued carrying her bridal style into her room and to herr bed. He lowered her onto the soft sheets and was about to leave when her hand on his wrist guard stopped him. He turned around to see her half opened eyes and gentle smile as she telepathically whispered...

"Don't go... Please stay with me a while longer..."

"Of course, My Lovely..." Xerath replied drifting to lay in the bed beside her. Sona once again snuggled into him, falling asleep for good on the warm metal plate that covered his upper torso, pulling his arm to rest over her shoulder. Xerath stared true to his word and never left her side, despite his curiolity as to what the League possessed in its vaults.

**_End Chapter 1: Light Through the Darkness._**


	2. The Immortal Spark

Chapter 2: The Immortal Spark

Sona awoke with a start as she felt the soft covers on her body. Panicing slightly as she vaguely remembered what had been done and said the night before, she lifted the sheets nervously, sighing silently at the sight of her clothing still on her body. She then had an odd fealing in the back of her mind, as though something was out of place. Stirring from the bed and removing the covers, Sona looked around to find the source of the premontion, finding a bazarre object sitting beside her on the bed. Her initial confusion shifted to suprise as she realized what the strange contraption really was. She found herself overcome by panic when she picked up the two-foot tall idol and noticed that the top looked exactly like Xerath's faceplate. Sorrow soon gripped herr as all of her attempts to reach him failed; after a short while of crying, she drew over her etwahl and began to play a dark, woeful tune that surrounded the metal remnants of her friend in waves of soft notes and faint colors. As the song grew more and more saddening, Sona had to fight back tears to continue playing, eventually having to stop in sobs, holding tightly to the contraption. Willing herself on, Sona put down the idol and drifted her etwahl back within reach and began to play the melody that she and Xerath had shared the night before. She looked over to the shell of her friend, noticing that the cracks in the plates were beginning to glow faintly; taking this as a positive sign, she picked up the tempo, playing a happier version of the song, making it more lively as the notes danced around the idol, slipping into the cracks. The light grew brighter and brighter as Sona began to hear a faint noise in the back of her mind. It sounded like a man's voice- it was Xerath's voice, singing calmly in harmony with her playing.

"With the sun rising daily, we can see the world anew..." his voice echoed.

"The light shining through the darkness of the night..."

"Igniting a passion that we all know and feel..."

"Revealing the world as it is..."

"Revealing the world as it is..."

"Freeing the world from the night..."

"Freeing the world from the night..."

As the soft, distant voice of her friend faded away, the idol exploded in a bright blue and white flash revealing Xerath in all his glory. Sona was overtaken by joy, tackling him to the bed, letting the warmth of his touch wash throughout her body.

"It's good to see you too, Sona!" Xerath chuckled, gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Thoughtlessly, she began kissing the side of his faceplate repeatedly, saying "I was so worried! I didn't know what happened!"

"It's alright, Sona, I was recharging myself, I have to do that every couple of days. Oh, and thank you for waking me with such a sweet gesture." he replied, wiping away a few of her tears, evaporating them away at his touch. She immediately stopped crying altogether and laughed softly, sending him a wink.

"Growing more comfortable, are we?" Xerath asked sarcastically, looking over her face and body. Sona blushed and burried her face in his chestplate, but never released him.

"I'm so glad you're alright..." she replied with a quiet voice. Xerath chuckled and lifted the both of them out of the bed, sowering Sona's feet to the ground.

"Today will be a busy day for both of us, go take a shower and meet me and Draven in the mess hall for breakfast." Xerath said in a smooth voice releasing her. Sona knodded and turning towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her when she stepped inside. Just then, as her mind began to wander, she realized that at any moment, Xerath could peer into her mind and experience her life as it unfolded or look at her inner most thoughts. She quickly shrugged off this theory as he was too much of a gentleman to do something so invasive without her permission.

"To be truthful, I have already done that. When we first met, I probed your mind to test if you were as genuine as you claimed to be..." Xerath's voice echoed in every corner of her mind.

"That's so rude! I thought you were a gentleman!" Sona shouted telepathically, opening the door with a blinding rage.

"Like I told you, I didn't trust you then, but I do now. I believe you to be everything that you said you were, and so much more..."

His words purred with a strange desire that she recieved well but could not fully understand. A new blush took form on her cheeks as she removed her clothing gingerly, waiting to see if Xerath would try anything sneaky.

"If you're waiting to tempt me into action, you'll be waiting for a very long time... But if you are waiting for me to show you the extent of my power, allow me to ablige..." He said in a playful voice. After a couple of seconds, Sona began to feel an odd heat in her chest. When she looked down, she was shocked by a glowing coming from her heart, she tried to physically scream but to no avail. "You cam relax, Sona, this is not dangerous, it only allows me to see your emotions like your music... It'll wear off before you even leave the shower..."

"Don't you dare try anything else, Mage! I'll lock you in a sleep spell so strong you won't wake up for another 2000 years!" Sona screamed in frustration, turning on the water.

Hearing the water, Xerath decided that it was time to let her be and go viset Draven about their future meal. He telepathically spoke to Draven for a minute or two...

"The mess hall serves SHIT! I'll tell you my adress, get your asses over here! We're going to a REAL RESTAURANT!" Draven shouted in frustration.

"Very well, I shall be there momentarily. Sona will meet us in a short while." Xerath said in a calm voice, his eyes glowing a bright white as he charged up a teleportation spell. He then locked on to Draven's life escence, bathing the room and the adjoining bathroom in white light, then he was gone, not even leaving a stain on the floor.

Meanwhile in the shower, Sona had a fleeting thought of the atherial mage after he was gone. She closed her eyes in the thought, smiling softly before opening her eyes. She glanced down, realizing that the glow in her chest was still there, projecting an image. The image was of Xerath and her on her bed only a few moments ago, only they weren't talking, and he wasn't quite normal. In the image, he had a face and the two of them were kissing passionately. In the thought of kissing him, Sona felt the warmth of his touch all throughout her body, growing in intensity in her lower stomach.

**Character Perspective: Xerath**

I now stood in the center of Draven's darkened abode; garbage and weapons littering the floor and walls respectively. This was to be expected, what I couldn't forsee was Draven sitting in a coushoned chair, watching a runestone that was projecting images in a manner very similar to a standard television set. The stone was projecting cartoon images of an agrivated cat chaising after a rather witty mouse. Draven was wearing a house coat and soft, fuzzy slippers eating a bowl of oatmeal, reclined in the chair as he laughed loudly at every crash of a heavy object on the cat. After regaining his composure, he gestured to another seat in the open room.

"Take a seat. Watch some Tom & Jerry with me while we wait for your girlfriend to arrive." he said with a smug smile on his face.

I complied, both slightly intrigued and annoyed by his comment. After a couple of minutes of watching the cartoon, Draven stood up, snapping his fingers as to turn off the runestone as he walked over to his bathroom and closed the door behind him. The sound of rushing water echoed from the bathroom as he shouted over it and towards me.

"So... That sweet litle number... 'Ja do 'er yet?"

"I have no interest in sexual favor. She is very attractive and I enjoy her company, but I would never be so vulger. She is far too graceful for such things in the absence of love." I replied, ignoring the somewhat sporatic churning of energies within me. After this, Sona appeared behind me in her usual dress, stepping over to me and hugging my shoulders in mild glee.

"Well she's deffinately interested... She was all over you last night!... Don't let one like _that_get away!" Draven continued.

Sona went catatonic with embarassment, still holding onto my chest. I touched her hands with my own, shocking her out of her haze, but I stopped her when she tried to pull them away, saying telepathically, "Don't be embarassed Dear Maven, you are a very trusting person and whatever you feel is for you alone to know." I then released her hands, expecting her to back away from the embrace, but she instead tightened ger grip around me, sighing at the familiar feeling of my energies permiating her skin. She pulled away slightly at the sound (or lack there of) of water as Draven began to stir behind the closed door, again being stopped by my hands."He already believes you and I to be romantically inclined, and there is an odd attraction between us, so let us give him reason to spread rumors..." I said telepathically to her again, glancing back toward her.

"...Sh-sure..." she replied blushing starting to enjoy the warmth, giving-in to her comfort. I turned my head in a full 180 0 to see her eyes closed and a smile on her reddened face.

"I guess that my warmth is your favorite quality about me then?" I asked with a soft voice, noticing the smile on her face.

"No... close... but I like that you're a real gentleman a bit more..." she replied, unfazed by my face being backward when she looked up into my eyes.

I chuckled slightly before returning my head to a more human positioning, facing the door on the far side of the room. In my mind, I began to hear Sona hum the melody of our symphonious song as she continued to lose herself in comfort as the warmth spread through every inch of her body. I jioned in her humming, morphing myself to face her without breaking our embrace. My arms slid to hold to her lower back and hers slid up to my shoulder plates. She then flashed a sweet smile and snapped her fingers and her etwahl begam to play the song as she and (mostly her) danced slowly. We danced for about a minute or so before Draven stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, a faint grin on his face as he watched for a few seconds.

"I'll let you two have your moment." he said quietly, holding on his towel as he slipped past into his bedroom. Despite his interjuction, Sona never even paid him any mind, she simply continued to hold to my plates and smile in the dance. She eventually pulled out of our embrace enough to plant a kiss on the front of my helmet. Again, he energies inside of me began to churn and froth as her soft lips continued to press to the warm metal. The brewing energies began to grow ominous, begging me to pull our souls together. I resisted with every bit of willpower i possessed as my grip on Sona's body just barely remainned firm.

"Sona... I should warn you... what I feel for you is very strong..." I began.

"What does that mean?" She asked with a playful smile.

"It means that when I share a connection with someone, I don't just share emotions, I bond my soul with theirs... It's basically how I can make love..." I continued as the heat of my body began to intensify.

"Thank you for telling me...but..." she replied, staring into my eyes, a gentle smile on her lips.

"I understand... You don't want to..." I said with a soft voice, closing my eyes to concentrate on controlling my powers.

"Not yet... I may be... _Persuaded_..." she whispered into my mind, kissing my faceplate again.

"So you really are flirting with me! I knew it! It's good to see you coming out of your shell." I replied, locking her eyes with mine again before another soft blush made her look away, lowering her head to try to regain her composure. The music stopped and I was about to weaken my grip on her waist when another idea gleemed into my mind... I instead took ahold of her cheak and pulled her to face me again. Her face still flushed with red, she gazed deeply into my eyes, about to struggle at any moment. My hand then softly rubbed her lower lip, sending a strong wave of energy all throughout her body, causing her to ghasp before nearly going limp in my arms. Her suprised eyes softened, almost closing as she weakly opened her mouth to allow my finger entrence, as she felt her body giving in to these new feelings.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dear Maven, but we'll have to conclude this another time..." I said into her mind, gaining a heavy sigh of disappointment from her. "But I will not leave you _So Unsatisfied_..." I continued, placing my hand on her chest, sending a pulse of energy into her heart. Another heavy sigh echoed in my mind as the energy sunk in, then her eyes closed and she smiled softly. "Now if you ever wish for us to meld souls, we don't need to do it perminantly, our energies can simply flow in and out of one another."

Her eyes opened and locked with mine again without a trace of blush on her beautiful face, then without hesitation, she pulled herself up into a soft kiss that lasted only a few seconds. She broke away as she heard the bedroom door open, knocking her from her lustful trance and forcing a blushon her cheeks.

We both turned to face Draven as he stepped out of his room in a slightly less beaten-up version of his usual combat armor with his classic toothy smile adorning his lips like a badge of honor. "So... word 'a warnin'... I... uh, kind'a sort'a... invited an old flame 'a mine to our breakfast while I was Drunk last night... Sorry guys..." he said as his grin faded slightly with regret.

"And who might this 'old flame' of yours be?" I inquired.

"Hmm?... Oh, it's uh... Riven?... Yeah... Long story short, she broke it off saying something about me being too egotistical to be around and how I was too childish... Ya know, all that bullshit... to be honest, I never really listened... 's too starin' at 'er ass!" he said with a chuckle.

"Well, knowing her reputation, I'd say that she's more than welcome to come... provided you can manage to avoid irritating her." I replied, driftinng away from Sona, who gave a pout of discontent.

"Well if you're cool with it, let's get goin'!" Draven said, sheperding us toward the door. "Come on, 'm starvin'!" he continued, pushing us out into the hall, closing the door behind us. We then walked through the winding halls for several minutes, coming across a statuesque Mordecaizer leaning against a wall.

"Yo! Big guy!... Hey, Mord!..." Draven shouted up to the colossal metal man. Continueng when he recieved a reaction, "We're goin' out for a bite. Wanna come with?"

"No, Executioner... I am awaiting a battle at this time... My summoner is joining now." Mord replied with an echoing, disembodied voice that both bellowed and hissed out between the cracks in his heavy metal plates simultaneously.

"Welp... Whatever floats yer boat, I guess...See ya 'round then..." Draven said striding off waving back a hand. We then continued in our current direction, exitinng the Institute of War and heading to one of the small sattelite towns that dotted the regions around the main campus of the League. After a while of walking, Sona's hand gripped tightly to mine and a tremmor of fear jolted through her body as she glanced over to a shadow being cast by several trees. I stared into the shadows for a short time, gradually becoming infuriated by the sight of such a lovely creature as Sona being made so frightened. I tightened my other hand into a fist, sparking up powerful burst of electricity, sending it out into the trees. The trees were reduced instantaneously to dust, destroying the shadows with them, revealing Nocturne.

"No terror shall plague this party from the shadows while I may stand in its company, Fade! If you wish to join us, you do it in the light, I don't want you causing too much trouble in my presence..." I said in a commanding shout, sparking up lightening again.

Nocturne then let out an agrivavet hiss, drifting slowly toward us. "Very well, Mage, your party is safe... and I will join you."

"Sounds like we've got a full group. S'go bitches!" Draven interjected, gaining a psychic giggle from Sona as she slowly relaxed. I continued glaring as Nocturne as her hands periodically tightened around mine, only to loosen when my familliar warmth set in. He merely glanced in all directions as we travled, staring at all the uneasy passers-by, glaring at them like a kid in a candystore. He was starving for their fear as their cowardice served as an appetizer, whetting his apetite. When we arrived at the restaurant, I entered first, instantly increasing the brightness of the dimly-lit interior by several levels as we approached the front desk.

Draven immediately shouted, "League! Party of Five!" Sona gently squeezed my hand as everyone in the restaurant turned to face us, but once again, her grip loosened as the energies washed through her nerves. We sat down at a table and I dimmed my glow as to lessen my alteration of the ambiance, however, still distrusting Nocturne, I ignited a mage light above our table. Again, he hissed in discontent, but quickly lost interest when our food arrived. Draven ordered a rather large breakfast borrito and practically inhaled it when he was served. Sona silently enjoyed a plate of pancakes, coaxing me to feed her like a young girl on occasion, smiling with glee every time I gave in. Nocturne ordered an entire fried chicken, taking it in his ghostly hands and swallowing it into his darkness in one fluid motion, pulling out a complete skeleton with the exact same level of ease. Riven just sat next to Draven, eating her waffles quietly, practically paying the others no mind, that is unless Draven acted up. Watching the two of them bicker was like watching an old merried couple! I'd be lying if I said it wasn't amusing.

Draven soon finnished his meal and watched with a grin as I fed Sona a bite of food, turning to Riven, "Looks like Xerath's got a way with the ladies..." he whispered.

"Yeah, that's because he actually knows _how_ to treat a lady!" Riven retorted, shooting him daggers. "He's actually a gentleman!"

"And who said I wasn't? I could be everything that you want and need!" Draven fired back, cracking a pompass grin.

Riven then took hold of Draven's lapelle, pulling his face closer to hers to whisper into his ear. "Then prove it... The Lilac. Tonight. Wear something casual. Not Armor!" She then rose from the table, turning to adress all of us. "This was very nice, and maby we'll do it again, but I have a schedule to keep. Good bye." she then turned and walked out.

Next to leave was Nocturne. He was much more soubtle, leaning back in his chair, knodding to me, and disappearing into the shadows. I immediatly looked around, noticing a gold coin on the table that looked quite different from the rest. I picked it up, reading an inscription written in a very dark energy. 'This was actually rather enjoyable, Mage. For once, I don't feel an urge to kill you all in your sleep, be seeing you.' it said inn a darkness that seamed to glow. I chuckled slightly, putting away the coin and replacing it with a normal one. Draven then stood up and began walking off without utteringt a word. He soon lifted a hand as he stepped away, saying "Let me lnow when you want that rematch..." He then stopped, turning to face me saying "I ain't goin' alone... So be at the Lilac tonight. Bring Sona, she looks like she could use somethin' ta do..." he then continued off out of view.

I then turned to Sona who was looking over to me with a giddy antisipation. "Of course you can come!" I said to her with a chuckle.

She jumped from her seat, latching to my chest as to dangle just below my faceplate, kissing it repeatedly, saying "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" telepathically as she continued to assault me with affection. She soon stopped, blushing slightly, granting me one last, heart-felt kiss before easing back into her seat. "The Lilac is one of the most well respected restaurants in all of the lands! How could Riven have gotten in?"

"Maby she knows someone with wisdom and power?... A mage perhaps?" I asked with fained suprize, chuckling.

"It was you?! How?!" she asked with shock obvious on her face.

"I simply asked the owner if we could attend... After some... persuasion..." I replied with a mysterious voice. Sona's eyes widened at this comment, nervousness now appearant on her face.

"What did you do to them?..." she asked with fear (knnowing my power) and anger (knowing my craftiness).

"Just some harmless mind magic... It'll wear off within the week... Too bad he'll never his date that night... Oh well..." I said in a mock tangent, playing with her slightly. She then began nocking on the plates on my shoulders with anger. I then softly took hold of her hands, whispering into her mind, "I was joking!... I didn't do anything of the sort... I simply asked if league members were allowed in! He said yes. So come with me and we'll go home and pick you out something nice to wear for this evening..." She puffed her cheeks with discontent, turning away from my eyes. She quickly looked back to me when I chuckled at her stubbornness, taking her hand in mine. Even while agrivated, she relaxed at my touch, practically falling into my arms when I pulled her towards me. I then snapped my fingers, teleporting us back into her room. I let go of her hand, lowering her to the ground slowly, whispering, "Now go pick out something elegent to wear... I want you to have all the attention tonight..." pointing to her closet.

She lingered next to me with an uneasy expression on her face, never making direct eye contact with me. Her eyes shifting, she leaned up, kissing the side of my faceplate again, whispering telepathically, "Thank you..." before racing off. But before getting too far, she shouted back with a slightly more whimsical voice, "I'm still mad at you!..."

"I know, I know..." I replied with an amused voice. I then snapped my fingers once more, gaining a telepathic shriek of suprize from Sona as I sent another pulse of energy into her body, teleporting her clothes off of her.

"You did that on perpose!" she screamed from the closet, embarassment hanging on her words. Then some rustling echoed out of the closed door as she scrambled to cover herself as to run out to scold me. However, I kept teleporting away every piece of clothing that she put on just as soon as the knobb of the door would turn, creating a neat pile of folded dresses on her bed and a disarrayed pile of less formal clothing on the floor next to it. "AH!... STOP THAT!" she screamed, trying to open the door again.

"Oh come now... Why don't you want me to see you like this? Didn't you say that you wnted to be closer to me?" I asked with a teasing voice, still removing all of her clothes.

"Not like this!" she shouted, beginning to whine like a little girl.

"Oh, alright then... I'll stop..." I said with a fained voice of disappointment. I waited several seconds for the door latch to begin to turn to continue speaking. "I'm done, you can come out now..."

"I'm not sure that I can believe you now..." she pouted, stepping into view with a faint blush on her cheeks. I then snapped my fingers once more, pulling her to me, wrapping my arms around her. "... I still can't believe you did something so mean!..." she said, continuing to pout, turning away from my eyes.

"I was just having some fun... After all, you got a little too mad about my joke, so I made your anger justified..." I replied softly, sliding my hand up and down her lower back slowly. After a few minutes, she visibly relaxed, sliding her arms up to my chestplate.

"... I'm still mad at you..." she said with a voice as though in a dream.

"Oh, no doubt... I was being a bit of a jerk... But let's just focus on finding you something nice to wear..." I said, gesturing to the neat stack of dresses. "...So... may I please have permission to help you dress?..." I asked with a pleading voice.

She tensed with embarassment before turning to face me, feeling the gentleness in my words shower her mind, causing her to shudder slightly. "...Um...I...guess... But only if you can control yourself!" she said blushing, her eyes softening, growing angry again at her last few words.

"You have my word as a gentleman that I will not torment you while you change..." I said with an enthused voice, releasing my grip on her waist. She then slinked away slowly, beginning to undress wearily, her eyes only leaving me for long enough to look to the next dress.

"Please don't look... This is really embarassing..." she said with a blush beginning to grow on her cheeks. She turned towards me to make sure I replied, I knodded my head in agreement, closing down the energies that constituted 'eyes'. She then began to change, still blushing heavily as I sat silently facing her. (Unknown to her, I do not see with eyes, I see with arcane energies, allowing me to percieve her movements and body without eyes.)

Her frame was a wonder to behold, the energies that made up her soul and body were so pure and clean that the room around her seemed black against her white mana. Her breathing slowly increasing speed as the energy of her dress fell to the floor, offering an unobstructed view of her rare innosence. I felt the energies within me beginning to kick up into malstroms of emotions and arcane power, working at my resolve to continue simply observing her change. As we continued, she periodically allowed me to gaze with my 'eyes' when she was clothed. The first dress being a soft orange that acted to highlight her golden eyes. "You look lovely, Sona. The only thing that could act to improve upon your beauty is this..." I said standing up, placing a hand on her shoulder. I then sent a pulse of energy into her chest once again, causinng a heat to slowly grow. After a few moments, the heat became a burning in her heart that caused her legs to give out beneath her.

"What did... y-...?" she asked in a mumble as the energies reached thier apex, her eyes closing with fatigue. When the heat reached its hottest, a light began to glow in her chest.

"I want you to be able to see your true beauty, as I see you..." I said, picking her up into my arms and placing her on the bed. The light eminating from her chest now began to project small amounts of an ancient energy very similar to that of her etwahl. With time, the energy released greater amounts of her escence from her body, her skin beginning to shine a gold with blue and green mists rolling off. Her closed eyes shot open and she contorted her spine into an arch up from the bed before she fell limp on the soft fabrics, the last of her life forces being set free of her physical bonds, coalescing into the very image that I could see.

"That wasn't funny! You really scared me, you electric asshole!" she cried telepathically (or so she thought), walking (not really) over to me to poke my chestplate. Her now atherial finger drifted through the metal plate, touching my spiraling energies. She then realized that she wasn't touching the floor or my metal and let out a shriek of fear so loud that it echoed through the walls, confusing her neighbors, causing them to ask what was going on. Her anger then subsided, giving way to confusion and a red and blue glow where her heart would have been. Her arcane eyes expressing disbelief and horror as she placed her hands over her mouth. "What did you...?" she asked in a quiet voice, drifting away from me, turning towards a mirror.

"I have temporarily freed your soul from your body, offering you a chance to experience the level of freedom that I once had..." I said pulling the mirror to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "If you want my to return you to your body, I can, I just..." I said in a low voice, moving over to where her body rested on her bed.

"No.. I'm alright... but... This is all very shocking..." she said, taking hold of my hand, feeling my warmth flow readily into her escence, only it now filled every part of her soul in mere moments. She released a groan of enjoyment at the sensation, her eyes closing. She fell weightlessly into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck.

"I have not yet adjusted the amount of energy that can flow into those that touch me... Would you like me to?"

"No!... This feeling... I..." she studdered, pulling herself up so our eyes were at the same level. "... I...l-like it...!" she said with a smooth, husky voice, her eyes growing soft, almost animalistic.

"I'm glad you're pleased... This can sometimes be overpowering..." I replied, sliding my hand to her face. "Usually, anyone that experiences this is shocked beyond words..."

"I've been incapable of words for too long... No more!..." she said in an agressive voice, forcing herself through my faceplate to kiss my energies. She effortlessly succeeded, her whispy lips clasping my arcane form, sending a wave of a strange power into me. Her eyes glowing a heavy golden light that outshined the rest of my sences before forcing me to close it out. Her hands tightening further around my shoulderplates, she grew more revenous in the kiss. Telepathically now, she whispered into my mind, "Thank you for giving me a voice... I will cherrish it always...!"

"For as long as you have it... This is not perminant... you'll only have a voice for as long as you're in this state..." I said with a downcast voice.

"Then I'll use it for you... whenever I'm like this... I'll sing for you!" she repled with a desperite vioce, her voice echoing through the room.

"I... Thank you, I'd like that, Sona..." I replied pulling her into a hug, momentarily combining our energies. "...But first, let's enjoy this rare opportunity..." I continued, pulling her into another kiss.

As our energies mixed again, arcs of lightening traveled around us, slowing as a soft humming from her lips began to activate her etwahl's powers. The lightening was eventually stopped as her beautiful song came to fluishion, acting without her plucking the strings. "This song is one I wrote just for you..." she whispered, leaning into a kiss. That was when I realized that the ancient energies in her atherial state were that of her etwahl, she and her instrument were one and the same when in this form.

"Sona... would you like this to be perminant? We could be like this... forever..." I said, pointing to her instrument. "You and it are bonded on an unbreakable level, so if you like, I can bond your soul to it completely. Your body will die though..." I said, my voice slowly lowering as I concluded.

"I can't make a temporary body?" she asked curiously.

"You may be able to... Your powers are practically unlimited in this form so perhaps you can..." I replied glancing back to her etwahl. She pursed her lips, resolutely knodding her head and waving her hand towards her instrument. The ancient string instrument then drifted over to her slwly playing, growing more forceful and heavier in its song as it drew nearer. The notes began to dance in swooping, drifting rotations around us, creating a heavy glow in all directions. The glow surrounded her in such an opaque aura that it temporarily covered her entire body, hiding even the vibrent glow of her eyes. The song soon became so lovely that it practically forced me to close my eyes in enjoyment, following every note as they captured my emotions. The glow around her and now her body as well now blinded me, igniting the room with a white light that overshadowed everything, shining with the brightness of several suns. Her music now began to taper off into silence and in turn, restorinng the visibility in the room to its normal range. Sona now stood before me in her normal body, the one on the bed nowhere to be found, she stepped closer to me, a smile on her face widening eith each stride. She then leaned into a kiss on my faceplate, sinking into a kiss with my energies, surprizing me.

"Thank you for this... I can never repay you for this gift..." she whispered into my mind in our kiss. She then pulled back, her hand sinking into my chestplate, touching the energies that make up my heart.

"En contrare, My Lovely, you already have..." I replied, gripping her waist, pulling her down into a lowered position in a dance. Her eyes grew slightly wider, quickly shutting as the feeling of my heat flowed into her entire body. "What you have given is far greater than anything that I could recriprocate..." I continued, snapping my fingers, creating a blinnding burst of light. When it cleared, I was now in the form of a man, my original body. "This is who I was before my power damaged my body to irreprable levels... What do you think...Mmmph...!" I said before being innterrupted by her lips pressing to mine. Her tongue pushed its way into my mouth revenously, slinking away after several seconds. "...Well... I guess you like it?" I asked retorically, gaining a giggle from her.

"Y-yeah... You look rather handsom..." she replied, sttaring into my eyes. "Your eyes... Is this exactly as you were then?" she asked with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"This is exactly how I looked before my powers began destroying my body..."

My eyes were a silvery-grey, my hair a dark blond, thin facial hair forming a goatee and moustache. The color of my eyes periodically fading into a blue as the streaks of blue that flowed in the grey surged with arcane power, I was by all means, an aaverage looking man (aside from the odd coloring of my traits). "Thank you, Sona... I never believed myself handsome... merely average..." I replied, closing my eyes, rubbing my neck.

Her hand now slid to my forearm, pulling it away from its position on my neck. "I think you're very handsome... I don't care what you or anybody else says..." she said, kissing me as her lips finnished her words. It was softer than I would have expected, but then again, I haven't had a body of any kind for thousands of years, so I really can't expect much... My arm that was taken away from my neck slid to her face, feeling the softness of her skin. I rubbed her cheek slowly, savering the first skin that I'd felt in thousands of years, always wanting to have the feeling on my fingertips.

"I can't believe that I forgot what it was like to feel... Sona, thank you for this... I remember what it was like to be human again... Too bad this form is only temporary... I guess I'll just enjoy the experience while I can..." I said eith a grin, sliding my thumb up and down her lips. She opened her mouth, taking my finger in between her teeth, biting it playfully, giggling as I spoke.

"If this is only temporary, then it's only fare that in the short time that you have it, you get to experience everything that comes with being heman..." she replied, releasing my finger, grabbing my hand as I let it fall to my side. She then pulled me over to the bed, knocking down all the clothes that were piled up on it, her eyes resolutely glowing gold with passion. The glow struck me by surprize, causing me to slow in my following. "What's the matter?... Nervous to be with a woman?..." Sona teased, sitting down on the bed with a seductive look in her eyes.

"No... Well, perhaps... I'm not sure really... This is all so very exciting!..." I said with an optomistic voice, standing several inches in front of her.

"Well, that's good to hear... A bit unexpected, but definitely positive..." she replied with a light laugh.

As she continued to laugh for several seconds, I interrupted, "Well you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself, mind if I join in?" I then stepped closer, now standing only an inch from where her legs dangled from the foot of the bed, beginning to lean over her.

As if second nature, she leaned back as well, saying, "Absolutely..." She then leaned back as to lay down on the bed. Her eyes closed slightly, her cheeks turning a slight red as I positioned myself above her. Her hands slid up to my face, rubbing my cheek with a gentle touch, somehow granting me an empty mind. In this new tranquility, I reached down, placing a hand on her chest, dematerializing the fabric that stood between us, she had done the same to me. She ghasped when the air touched her skin, blushing even more as the last pieces of her and my clothing dissolved into nothing. She took a steady grip in my schin as to obstruct my view of her uncovered body, pulling me violently into a passionate kiss. Her eyes closed as her tongue forced its way into my mouth again, sliding to mine as to engage in a rather enjoyable orm of combat. Incapable of thought, I followed suit, turning my head to lessen the distance between our mouths and wrapping my tongue up with hers. Before long, my hands began to explore her soft skin, desperite for knowledge about what made her feel the greatest amount of enjoyment.

I slid my hands slowly down her neck, gaining only a small groan when the very faint amounts of electrical shocks still present in my touch flowed into her. However, even this slight reaction was worth exploration, so I broke our kiss, sliding myself lower, beginning to kiss varying parts of her skin as my mouth approached the somewhat tender piece of flesh. A heavy sigh drifted out of her newly functional throat when mu lips found the delicate patch of nerves at the empass of her clavicle. "Does this please you, Dear Maven...?" I asked in a near whisper, only pulling a few milimeters away from her heating body.

"Mmm... Y-yes..." she mumbled, knodding slightly. Her heartbeat was rapid and heavy in her veins ahd her voice strained, she was telling the truth. I then resumed my exploitation of her skin, testing even more parts of flesh, now with pulsations of electricity. She responded well, sighing heavily, her voice beginning to permiate the whispy gasses that escaped. My hands soon came to areas of tender skin that grew softer as they continued down. Despite being well aware of what mmy hands were approaching, I did not expect Sona to have reacted so quickly. She contorted herself into my touch, forcing early arrival at the ample flesh of her breasts. Her eyes opened, shocked to feel a surge of my energies travel through her spine, taking over everything that she felt for several seconds. Ghasping, she shot up, almost knocking me to the floor, holding her hands over her chest as to cover herself. "What... What was that?!" she paniced, panting in surprise, staring at me with eyes widened by shock and slight fear.

"I was responding to your actions... although the surge may have been too powerful... This human form acts as a hinderance on my power, I had difficulties judging how powerful to make it as to escape this fleshy prison..." I replied, more thinking to myself than talking to her.

"Well, I hope you've learned your lesson, because if I get shocked like that again, I will slap you!" she warned, reallocating one of her arms as to free one but still be able to cover herself, poking my chest with her free hand.

"I believe I know my mystake, I should not make it again. Now, would you please lie back down?" I replied, gesturing to the bed behind her. She complied, slowly leaning back into her previous position, again breathinng heavily with uneasy antisipation. I then backed away from her, drifting up from the bed after granting her one last tingling touch and kiss. "If you want this to truely be memorable, change into your atherial form for me..." I whispered.

She panted heavily, telepathically objecting but complying out of despiration. The entire room filled with light as we both transformed into our true forms. A strong glow emenating from her chest showed her emotions and the colors flowing through the rest of her body revealed her desires. "That's perfect, Sona... You look so wonderful... Now relax and allow the energies to flow into you..." I said softly, gripping her chin softly, leaning back overtop of her. She knodded, sighing huskily as my warm energies flowed into her soul. Electricity drifted through her body, sparking into her lower abdomine, specifically where her opening would be in her human state. Her hands drifted through my shoulderplates, digging into the energies in me that were spiraling in a torrent of lustful currents. A symphony of thousands of different instruments filled the room, infecting every room within the entire wing of suites with a song of lustful passion, a hint of love influincing the notes of the song. Doors in the halls opening for lovers to seek out their mates, the sounds of gentle words resounding in all directions as for a brief while, sheer joy and peace filled the entire Institute of War. Our energies combined completely, stopping time in our room for several seconds as arcane, wild power fused with the absolute epitomy of emotions and muse.

"What is this feeling?..." she asked, her voice now being made up of every innstrument immaginable being skillfully crafted into a single, perfect tone. She pulled herself up to look into my eyes for several seconds, the golden glow of her eyes shining directly into mine.

"This is synthesis!... The perfect joining of two souls in love!... A bond that can only be shared by two lovers!..." I replied, leaning in as to kiss her through my faceplate. Sparks of electricity arced out in all directions, igniting the very air in our room into lights of indescribable beauty and complexity dancing in tempo to the infinite symphony that played in all directions. At the pinnical of our combination, the plates of metal that imprisoned me glowed an ominous green as the wards inscribed in them faught to withstand the sheer release of power. They were soon blasted away, being forced into a slow, distant orbit around us, sparking with energies that could no longer be contained. Sona's etwahl also expanded out into hundreds of pieces, drifting in countless, interweaving patturns that orbitted closer than that of my sarcophagus. Gold pieces blazing with blue and green light surrounded by larger pieces ignited in dark, pulsing green in a nebulea of changing, shifting plasmas was the entirety of the room that we existed in. Then, as if she'd planned it perfectly, the symphony of sounds coalesced into our shared song, with hundreds of instruments playing the chorus before fading out into our original instruments, Sona's etwahl reforming in the air to play her part and my trumpet materializing from the momentarily warped pieces of plates that held my powers captive. But this time, the duet didn't end, it continued on into the night, until reaching a climactic finalle, destroying the runes imprinted on the plates before returning them to their original pieces in orbit.

"I love you, Xerath!" Sona shouted, hugging me, returning her etwahl to its true form in orbit as a single instrument around us.

"I love you too, Sona... Now, we need to prepare for the party tonight..." I replied, turning my plates back into their original form.

"But... I thought that you were free of those..." she said bewildered as I put back on the sarcophagus.

"Indeed I am, but these plates are no longer a prison for me, so now they will serve as a conduit for my power; a way of storing it without risking damage to anything. It'll still restrict my power, but now by my own accord." I said, floating over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist as her etwahl drifted next to her. "I also nominate that rather than go in human guises, we go in our true forms; show the world that we are perfect as we are!" I continued.

Without saying a word, Sona knodded her head and followed me to the door and to the now redundant runes as to embark on our journey to The Lilac in town.

**_End Chapter 2: The Immortal Spark_**


	3. Freedom

Chapter 3: Freedom

External Perspective

Xerath and Sona drifted silently through the halls, listening to the sounds of love and lust travel throughout the institute. Sona quickly began to play her etwahl, weaving the beautiful notes into mind-bogglingly expansive symphonies that acted to add to the atmosphere. The song soon overshadowed the primal sounds echoing from the rooms, filling the corridors with peaceful melodies of happiness.

"Despite this being such a beautiful act, we mustn't listen to the symphonies of others... Come Sona, let us walk in the realm of silence." Xerath said, waving his hand towards a wall, a portal quickly opening to a void. Sona nodded, following him to the rift, playing a song of protection for the both of them. "That is not necessary, My Lovely, however, thank you just the same." Xerath replied, taking her ethereal hand. The void of our new world muffling the sounds of nature behind us, eventually drowning them out in perfect silence.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking in all possible directions, holding tighter to Xerath's hand.

"We are in a void between dimensions, a place free of time, space, or reality. We can traverse these voids at will now that neither of us are bound to the mortal world. In this one particular, time stands still and distance is a figment of one's imagination; simply put, you and I can use this portal to travel an infinite distance at our leisure- instantly." Xerath replied, leading her only a few inches, opening another portal that showed the doors to the Lilac restaurant. "Although time is not an issue for us, it can still be invaluable to arrive at a location within a certain time frame." he continued, drifting closer to the portal. He stopped just short of the rift, turning to look at his companion. "A strange feeling to no longer need to accomplish anything, I know... but you will grow accustomed to it."

Sona looked up to him shocked, despite her power and new form, he could still read her mind as if a book held open merely inches away from his face. Paralyzed by confusion, she didn't even react to his pulling her through the portal and sealing it behind them.

"It seems as though we've arrived, My Lovely." Xerath remarked with a chuckle, gesturing with open hands to the doors that stood before them. "Shall we?..." he asked, offering her his elbow as he drifted up to the door, turning to face her.

"Y-yeah..." she stuttered, shaking herself free of her delusions, "Let's show them what they're missing!..." she continued, taking his arm, smiling at the warmth that she'd grown to love. The two of them floated up to the doors, forcing them open with an arcane song that caught the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Greetings everyone... I apologize for my tardiness, I was previously engaged." Xerath said in a clear, disembodied voice that carried all throughout the large dining hall. The once silent hall now clapped with pleasure as he and Sona descended the stairs to the main room.

"And who is this lovely creature?" one of the well-dressed patrons asked, gesturing to Sona, not recognizing her in her ethereal state.

"This is Sona, do you not recognize The Maven of The Strings?" Xerath replied with a mild chuckle. The man stared at her with a bewildered look on his face, trying to see the resemblance. After a few seconds, he recognized the instrument that she'd been carrying and nodded in respect.

"Of course, I apologize for my rudeness. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Sona. I have seen you play at the concert hall, your music is simply enchanting." he said, bowing kindly. Sona reciprocated, her misty, energetic form silently flowing into position.

"I'm always happy to meet a fan." she said simply, smiling gently. Everyone in hearing range paused, glaring with surprise at her. She slinked behind Xerath with unease as to escape their eyes.

"She has been granted the ability to speak due to her recent transformation, as well as improvements to her song playing capabilities." Xerath said with an optimistic voice, holding her hand softly, his eyes showing his glee. "Speaking of which, you should play for them, Sona. "Show them what they're missing" as it were." he continued, teasing her slightly. She huffed, a mild blush forming in her wispy cheeks.

She soon relaxed, replying, "Of course, they should know what I've learned..." She then drifted up onto the stage, her etwahl following close behind. She sat down on the stage, her instrument falling into her reach, glowing a magnificent light blue and green when her whisking fingertips glided over the strings of light. A mist of green and blue faded into the room, hollow humming soon following as she began to play. What started as only her etwahl quickly grew to countless others, creating the sounds of multiple symphonies all playing single notes in the complexity of her song. Sounds that could not have come from instruments soon joined, the harmony of it all being heart-stopping, the entire audience watched with widened eyes. She paid them no mind, beginning to sing along with the notes creating images in the air before the gawking audience. The sounds of distortion replacing her words as she captivated entire buildings filled with the neighbors to the restaurant. Xerath simply watched, soon closing his eyes to merely listen, his armor plates beginning to glow. Sona's etwahl eventually broke apart, each piece twinkling when it was used to strike a note, soon being joined by Xerath using arcs of lightening to produce sound as his plates drifted freely around him to stop the lightening from escaping. The audience was utterly speechless at the sight of the floating chunks of metal projecting a light show that was beyond comprehension coupled with the bazaar sounds of the arcing lightening. The thousands of instruments eventually faded off to only Sona and her etwahl along with Xerath and his energy sparks, but those too drifted into silence. When the duo stopped playing, the silence was swallowed by thunderous applause, the two performers bowing in appreciation.

"That was the single most beautiful thing that I've ever listened to in my life..." one of the observers commented as me clapped.

"Sona, you should show them what else you can do with your music..." Xerath said to his blushing bride, laughing when she turned to him with a surprised look on her face. "I mean your ability to induce emotions..."

Sona then smiled, blushing even more, nodding in agreement. She then looked to one of the audience members, pointing to them. "I'm going to need a volunteer from the audience..." the man then stepped up to the stage, smiling. "I'm going to play a song on etwahl and you're going to feel an emotion based on what I play, so don't feel surprised." Sona said, her instrument beginning to glow again.

She then plucked a chord out on the strings, the eyes of the man growing wide in the sound. As she continued, his eyes began to water, causing him to look around in confusion, wiping away the tears. "Sorrow." Sona commented, plucking one last string, making the man stop crying. She looked to the audience, waiting for a response. After a brief delay, they began to clap, tapering it off to silence shortly after. She plucked another chord patiently, adding on the sound of more instruments, erasing the previous emotions from the man. "With the more powerful the emotion, the stronger the magic needed to excite it..." she said, backing away from her disassembling instrument as it turned to dust that blew through a wind that seemed to only exist for the dust itself. The man soon began laughing uncontrollably, falling to the floor, holding his sides. "Humor..." she said with a giggle, snapping her fingers to spread the effects to several others in the audience, they too fell over laughing. The rest of the crowd clapped with enjoyment, impressed by the display. Sona again snapped her fingers, stopping the music. Her instrument soon began again, causing the man to look to his wife in the audience, stepping of the stage towards her, she the same. The two collided, crying and holding to each other, smiling as a symphony sounded in the air. "...And finally, love..." Sona said, gesturing to the man and woman in the center of the audience. The music soon stopped, and the entire place began to clap and cheer wildly. Sona then bowed respectfully, her etwahl reforming at her side as she stepped off the stage.

"Sona, you did outstanding... Take pride in your craft..." one of the men in the crowd said when he reached out to shake her hand, pausing when he realized that his hand simply passed through hers.

"Don't worry about that... It comes with being the embodiment of music... To embody an abstract thing, you too become something intangible..." she replied, smiling with a sad inflection, before feeling Xerath's hand take hold of hers. She turned to him, thanking that she could at least feel him while in her incorporeal state, her smile widening when she felt his familiar warming energies flow into her soul.

"Come now, Sona, if that really bothered you, you would have changed into your physical form a long time ago..." Xerath said, gripping tighter to her hand, further widening her smile.

"True..." she replied, giggling with joy and beginning to blush. She then moved closer to him, resting her ethereal head on his shoulder plate. Her eyes closed as she relaxed and weightlessly drifted with him where ever he went. She was eventually shocked from her trance when her name was called loudly from off in the distance. She turned to see who called her before being touched on the shoulder by a dark hand. She turned to see Nocturne holding her gingerly and behind him was Draven holding onto Riven's waist softly. He was wearing a pressed shirt that fit loosely, only half tucked into his khaki pants. Riven was dressed a much more elegantly colored version of her coursette, and a dress that hovered just an inch above her knees. Her heavy blade was in its shortened state, drifting several feet above her head, suspended by a powerful spell that prevented it from touching anything.

"Well... This was unexpected... At least you're still hot, even without a physical body, you're still nice to look at..." Draven said smiling, receiving a swift elbow to the ribs. "I!...I mean, you look good, Sona. I'd probably 'a hit on ya' if I wasn't on a date and you were single... errmm..." he grunted in pain, gritting his teeth at the heavy hit to his side.

"Th-thank...you...? I guess..." she replied, confused as to respond, her bewilderment obvious on her face.

"He's a little ineloquent with his words, so I don't let him talk too often..." Riven said, wrapping her hand around Draven's chest, tightening her grip on his tender side. "...So, I trust this is your choice? Wasn't forced onto you?"

"Yes... well, Xerath put me into this form to see if I'd like it and I decided to make it permanent..." Sona replied, looking up into Xerath's glowing, blue and white eyes, smiling.

"I see... Well I'm glad that you're happy with it... Oh, and keep an eye on Nocturne, he's been acting strangely sense we arrived, saying something about music..." Riven said, pointing to the nightmare that was currently hugging a small, decorative tree, his eyes closed as he held tightly to the wilting plant.

"I guess even shades are susceptible to your songs... (Sigh)... Well, let's go make sure he doesn't try to 'share the love' with some poor bystander..." Xerath said, gesturing for Sona to relieve Nocturne of his affliction. Sona giggled, following him to where Nocturne was hugging the tree.

"Oh, hello Sona, Xerath... How have you two been?" he asked with a happy sounding voice, his eyes seeming to sparkle with joy.

"Uh... We're very well... A-are you alright?" Xerath asked, confused.

"Alright?...ALRIGHT!?... I. FEEL. OUTSTANDING!..." he replied, his eyes closing with glee as he jumped off the tree to hug Sona.

Sona sighed with discontent when she realized that she really did need to take away his happiness to protect everyone else. "Nocturne...? Please hold still..." She said, taking hold of her etwahl. Then, before she began to play, she had a rather clever idea, sharing it with Xerath, who nodded approvingly. Her eyes closed with joy as she began to play a cheerful tune, a mist of pink and orange flowing out of her instrument, enveloping Nocturne as he 'danced' to the lovely notes. His blissful high of joy fading to only a slight positivity.

Nocturne stopped dancing, turning to them, his eyes now fading to their average dull. "Well... That was interesting while it lasted... But I would not like to be that positive again..." he said in a sigh of contentment.

"That was a nice thing, wasn't it?" Sona asked, confused.

"It's hard to tell... but at least you gave him a sense of humor... maybe he'll be more pleasant to be around..." Xerath said chuckling.

They then met up with Riven and Draven. Draven was drinking a glass of scotch, leaning against a wall while Riven sipped a glass of wine casually near a table that was empty. "S'go over ta Riven b'fore she decides ta throw 'r sword at me fer not inviting 'r ta the conversation..." Draven said after taking a sip of his scotch and leaning away from the wall.

"Hey... What's going on guys?" Riven asked nonchalantly, finishing her wine, sitting down at the table.

"Nothin' much... just waitin' fer this scotch ta kill me..." Draven replied, downing the last of his drink.

"These types of social interactions are not his strong-suit..." Xerath said with a light chuckle, drifting to one of the seats.

"I'll say... he's just been drinking this whole time... but I guess that's all you really can do at a time like this..." Riven replied, nudging Draven slightly, smiling softly. "Well, at least you stuck around... That's better than last time..." she continued, kissing his cheek gently.

"So there was something between you two before! I was under the impression that you two just had a physical relationship." Sona said excited, smiling as she sat down.

"I never said we only had sex, did I?... Well, that's how it started... but, after a while..." Riven replied, getting cut off when Draven interrupted her.

"She needed a way to keep my attention, so she told me that I wouldn't get any more if I didn't try for a 'connection'. So we started dating... That's when we got pissed with 'ch other..." Draven said, gesturing to Riven's sword on the table.

Sona sighed, waving a hand dismissively, "I could fix that..." she replied with a mischievous voice.

"After what'cha did to our buddy, Nocturne 'ere, I don't trust that for a second..." Draven said bluntly.

"Yeah, sorry Sona, but we want to try on our own..." Riven chimed in, softening the blow, gesturing to Sona's etwahl. "Besides, your music might be a little too strong to simply stop a little bickering..."

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a deafening explosion rang out in the distance, causing the patrons to cower momentarily before walking up to the windows to search for what could have made such a noise. Panic set in when they saw the Institute of War up in flames, chunks crumbling free of walls as large boulders crashed into them.

"Everyone, get to cover and wait for our return!" Xerath said, rising from the table, his disembodied voice booming through he sounds of havoc outside. Every person in the restaurant immediately stopped, turning with fear towards the mage of lightening, seeing the sparks of rage emanating from his eyes and shoulders, his grip on Sona's hand tightening and beginning to burn. She winced in pain at the numbness that quickly turned to shocks, pulling her hand away from his. He turned to her, determination and regret in his eyes as he extended his hand calmly to her again. She nodded, taking hold. Xerath then turned to the others, saying, "Follow me..."

They too nodded, free of hesitation, rising from their chairs as well. The group then jogged out of the once peaceful restaurant, juking several panicking civilians in the streets. Shock enveloped the party as they watched the entire west wing of the fortress fall like a sand castle. Sona almost collapsed with fear and pain at the sight of such destruction, growing immensely infuriated by the memories that flooded her mind. (She remembered the smiling faces of all the musicians that played with her, and the beautiful symphony that she and Xerath had shared in the music hall that no longer existed.) She lifted her head, her golden eyes glowing a crimson that frightened Draven and Riven, her etwahl dismantling into flaming, whirling pieces of gold and black.

"Sona! You must calm down!" Xerath shouted, shaking her out of her rage. She turned to him, tears drifting into steam as they touched the air. She fell into his arms, sobbing as they continued watching the crumbling fortress in the distance. She pulled out of his arms, rage igniting in her eyes after several seconds.

"No more crying! We need to get up there and help the survivors!" she shouted, her voice echoing with thunderous influence, pulsing out waves of musical energies. Xerath nodded, opening a vortex to their room in the institute. Sona passed twenty pieces of her etwahl to each of the others, the golden parts returning to their regular orbit, only around the others. "For the survivors... Just hand them one and they will be healed and teleported out of the building... Now don't move..." Sona said with a low, commanding voice, wrapping them in the vortex.

Before any of the others could react, they were standing in different wings of the league fortress, time stopped as heavy, pounding notes pulsed through the air. "She is pissed!" Draven thought, stepping out into the darkened hallway.

"Executioner! Thank the Eternities! You're alive!" Zilean shouted, his voice echoing in the frozen air.

"No time to chat, we gotta move!" Draven replied, his smile fading to a hollow grin. "Where's Annie? Why isn't she with you, Gramps?!"

"She's already safe... She's at home among fire and destruction... Nothing could harm her here..." he answered, calmly as he pointed to a burning hallway behind him. Then after a few seconds, fell to his knees, screaming in rage.

"Oh yeah... You got that weird disease goin' on..." Draven said, slightly confused.

"Chr...Cr...Chronodisplasia..." he stammered, rising to his feet, shaking his head to suppress the memories. "Now... you're right, we must continue on..."

The two then continued through the paused corridors, searching for survivors. They soon found Syndra and Malzehar traveling through void energies to do the same. "It seems we're the only ones that are free to move..." Malzehar said, his eyes glowing an ominous blue as his voidlings pulled at several fallen beams. Syndra scoffed, destroying the beams with her spheres of power.

"No. Xerath and Sona are here too; Riven, Nocturne and I were dropped off to look for survivors." Draven replied, his grin returning at the sight of Syndra effortlessly putting Malzehar in his place. A loud crash echoed from one of the halls as Annie and Tibbers stomped through a burning wall, laughing and carrying on.

"Hi, guys!" the twelve year old said, smiling with glee. "Look who I found!" she continued, nodding for Tibbers to hold out Ashe. She was unconscious, overheated by the flames, soon, Tibbers turned around, allowing their other visitor to drop off comfortably. Ahri slid down the back of the burning bear, dusting herself off, winking at Draven and Malzehar.

"Well, well... Such handsome and strong men coming to rescue us... I feel so embarrassed..." she said in a seductive voice, sweeping one of her tails under Draven's nose, rubbing Malzehar's cheek.

"Uh...Hrm!... Yes!... Here, Miss Ahri, please take this..." Draven stuttered, trying to look away as to spare himself the torture of explaining this to Riven later. He handed her one of the pieces of golden orbitals, the small device glowing brightly in her hands, enveloping her in light. She soon disappeared in a flash of gold and green, leaving several confused mages and sorcerers standing and floating before him. "What?... I didn't make 'em... Sona did..." he said with a smirk.

Xerath and Sona were dematerializing entire sections of the deteriorating structure, suspending the rest in a stasis to hold them stable. Music that possessed thundering beat filled the frozen air, sending pulse waves of positive energy through the rigid structure of the entire wing. A heavy crunching and thumping sounded off in the distance, rowing closer, sending the incorporeal crusaders into high alert. Then the wall next to them exploded, a ball of silver and gold hovering on the other side along with its mechanical master, Oriana, The Lady of Clockwork and her companion, Rammas, The Armordillo. "We have broking through, Miss Oriana..." he said, his shell coated in debris that had gotten impaled on its spikes from where he punched through the wall. The two stepped up to Xerath and Sona, looking at them intently, confused as to what was happening.

"This is a very peculiar turn of events, we should discuss it when all the survivors are evacuated and tended to..." Xerath said, erupting his armor into a field of energy, freezing the flames in thick ice. The field surrounded the group, cooling and cleaning the air to ease Rammas' coughing. Soon, a door was kicked in by a very annoyed Mordekaizer accompanied by several gasping summoners. They walked up to the others, inhaling the fresh air deeply to regain their composure. "Is this all of the summoners that remain?" Xerath asked, skeptically.

"Yes, they were the targets, so we're lucky that even this many made it out..." Mord replied, swinging his heavy mace to clear out a broken beam and the wall that it was attached to, a laser blasting a straight line of light that cut through the remaining walls between the hallways and the outside.

Luxanna and Garen stood in the wake of the white line of energy, her usually positive exterior completely gone, replaced by an aura of rage. Behind them stood a rather aggravated Jax, holding the broken remnants of his favored lamp post, a hatred in his eyes of which no one in the league has ever seen.

"Whoever did this..." Jax began, clenching his shattered makeshift weapon, "...is... going... to..." he paused. After several tense seconds as everyone watched him tromp through the burning wreckage, he continued, "Face me... In glorious combat..." he concluded, ripping away his burning robes, grabbing his Pax outfit and trusty Cardboard Tube. Xerath simply observed as the Grandmaster At Arms redressed himself, beating in a wall with mere cardboard. "There are still survivors..." he said, readjusting his hat. The others nodded, following behind for several meters. They quickly stumbled onto a group of dead summoners, causing Sona to flare with even more pained rage, dematerializing an entire wall. However, she was again stopped by Xerath, far more rage polluting his mind than hers, solid arcs of lightening scorching the ground and walls. The rest of the party slowly backed away from him (excluding Sona) fearful of the havoc that could ensue in the next several moments.

"The exit... Get there... You all have 10 seconds..." he said calmly, his voice leveled however still seething with a venomous rage as every piece of solid matter that his energies touched turned to dust. He then silently continued on as everyone except Sona left him. "You-" he tried to speak.

"No!..." she interrupted, her eyes glowing their familiar gold, only with a touch of blue. "You and I are soul bonded now! You can't send me away! Not after that!" she cried, tears beginning to drift from her eyes. He took her hand, nodding reassuringly, continuing on with her at his side. His aura still remained hard and aggressive, no matter how much positive energy Sona pumped into the atmosphere.

They soon stopped at a seemingly unimportant location. However, before Sona could question why, his aura again turned ominous, causing her grip on his hand to tighten. Not a trace of blue hued his inner arcs of energy, only a blinding white heat bellowed out as his plates broke down into a dust storm around them. Soon, he turned a terrifying red, his eyes being the only part of him remaining unchanged. "I have had it with wars... with pain... with death... I am SICK of this realm!... Sona!..." He shouted, turning to his companion, his energies softening when he realized how terrified she really was. "...Please play a song for me... while I clean away this wreckage..." he continued, his body returning to its regular blue as he released his grip of her hand. Sona was speechless, not a trace of thought in her mind as she began to play. The tune was simple, kind and incredibly sad, a mirror of her emotions, but Xerath soon stopped her playing with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Please... Don't be sad at a moment like this... I will be alright and there will be time to grieve after we're finished here..." Xerath said, his voice so kind and relaxing that even though he was still obviously outraged, she almost burst out into tears of joy. She nodded, eyes watering, beginning to play their song one more time, starting with the duet of the two happy instruments. The aura of the building turned to one of unrestricted joy as Sona's love joined the music. Her voice was a symphony of pianos and violins as every other possible note played in harmony to combat the death and pain surrounding the duo of ethereal lovers. Her eyes closed as she drifted into Xerath's arms, her mind falling silent at the loving embrace of his hands on her waist and his warming glow permeating her soul again. Her music effortlessly continued on without her command, picking up more and more emotions as they remained in their hug. Sona soon pulled herself up into a bridal style position as his arms readjusted to accommodate. Their eyes locked and a single kiss was shared.

A fiery eruption of crumbling walls enveloped the two lovers as they kissed, the entire building collapsing overtop of them.

**_End Chapter 3: Freedom_**


	4. The Crusaders

Chapter 4: The Crusaders

The entirety of the league watched with horror as the remnants of the fortress caved in as though a house of cards, sending forth a plume of dust and debris. Silence loomed over the crowd as they realized that there were some champions missing. Ahri leaned on Malzehar, sobbing into his dark, purple robes, cursing the world for the tragedy. Several others teleported into the group, Draven's party, soon accompanied by Riven, Nocturne, Maoki, Nautilus carrying Nami, Renekton and Panthion. They turned to the burning wreckage with tears in their eyes when they did not see Xerath or Sona in the group. "This day will live on as a reminder to us all of our vow to protect, serve, and save those that need assistance. We sill stand, unwavering, against the evils of this realm and all others that seek to influence it..." the League High Councilor began with a raspy, choked voice, "Not one more death in our ranks will be tolerated!...Dismissed!" he concluded, turning from the champions that stood in silence.

A hollow rumbling in the distance alerted most of the champions, rousing their courage and rage as they all turned towards the disturbance. They looked over in terror as a massive, chaotic blast of thousands of indescribable colors reverberated through the air, deafening the onlookers with merely the shockwave. When the dust settled, what stood before the amassing combatants astonished them.

A single, distorted figure drifted silently through the remnants of the cloud, moving steadily towards the group of 100 or so fighters. It was Xerath, holding Sona in his arms, glowing an impossible black and red with rage and disgust. Sona's etwahl was floating around Xerath, golden lightening arcing into him at a constant rate as Sona's ethereal body glowed a soft white and green. He glanced to the High Councilor, never speaking a word, drifting past. His lightening sparked in wild patterns of red and orange, scorching the ground and slightly catching the grass on fire below him. He set Sona down onto the ground gently, his colors changing to their normal blue and white as his plates drifted silently off of his form, turning themselves and the pieces of etwahl into dust that sparked a blue and green maelstrom of light that surrounded the pair. A blinding, golden glow filled the sphere of dust as Xerath loomed over his love, his sparks chaining themselves to Sona's form.

**_Inside the Sphere_**

Sona shot up, gasping as her soul was jolted back to life. Her eyes looked around wildly, confused as to find some sort of bearing as to where she was. She noticed Xerath perched over her, his eyes full of worry and pain, tears of water dripping out of his helmet before being charged and evaporated by the electricity that was imprisoned within them. Her eyes stung at her, forcing her to tears as well, she lurched forward, gripping tightly to his sparking body.

"It's good to see you too, Sona..." he said playfully, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"You bastard!..." she mumbled, crying into his chest. "I... I was dead and that's all I get?!" she finished, her tears being wisped away into the whirling dust storm around them.

"Of course not... But as long as one of us survives dispersal, we cannot be killed... Which is always, we cannot die to begin with..." he replied, his voice growing condescending and cheerful, amused by her confusion. "Now... Here's your reward for protecting me with your music..." he continued, his body glowing brightly. He erupted into a surge of blue and white, dispersing into an orb of lightning. "Now just relax, My Lovely..." his disembodied voice sounded, his arcing electricity combining with the dust, expanding the sphere to envelope the rest of the champions. After that, a single song, charged with every emotion imaginable flowed into everyone's minds. Smiles of relief and relaxation overtook the onlookers as they collapsed to the ground, losing themselves in the soothing notes. (The song playing is Make Love, by Daft Punk. His voice replacing that of the voice in the song.)

Sona giggled at his choice of music, following suit and joining in when he concluded his song, playing one of her personal favorites, their song, only remixed with that of a more technological sound. When this happened, all the more adventurous champions rose from the ground, taking partners and beginning to dance. Sona and Xerath were at the center of the group, dancing slower than most, despite the type of music. Surrounding them were Draven and Riven, Ahri and Malzehar, Zilean and Annie, Fiddlesticks and Nocturne breakdance fighting- followed soon after by Rengar and Kha'Zix. Around them were Mordekaizer and Morgana, Panthion and Kayle, Nami and Jayce, Poppy and Amumu, Oriana and Rammas, Syndra and Ryze, Miss Fortune and Gankplank, Dr. Mundo and Evelynn, Lee Sin and Leona, Fizz and Lulu, Tristana and Ziggs, Lux and Garen, Katarina and Graves, Brand and Ashe. The rest merely sitting off in the distance, observing the hectic dance party in the center of the dome. For each group, the song held different meaning; for Sona and Xerath, it held the entirety of their relationship; for Riven and Draven, a sense of relief that they wanted to embrace. For countless others, it simply allowed a break from the seriousness of the tragedy that didn't actually alter as much as previously estimated. As time progressed and several groups retired, others joined; Elise and Warwick, Vi and Blitzcrank, Zyra and Vladimir, Jax and Sejuani, to name a few. The chaotic dance continued on into the night, gaining followers from the nearby villages as the music grew louder and more varied, ranging from a classical that everyone enjoyed as they rested to techno that could get a rise out of even the most stolid of champions- like Karma and Fiora and their selected partners, Ezreal and Talon. At one time or another, every champion got out onto the 'dance floor' and enjoyed themself, if only for a couple of minutes. It was a great time and could potentially have been the last that they had for quite some time. At the end of the night, when everyone was either tired or finished dancing, Xerath made an announcement.

"After spending the last 6 hours exploring each of your minds, we've learned the exact layout of the institute and can reassemble it exactly as it was before the attack. Given some more time, we may even be able to revive those who have died in the attacks... So, who wants to go home!?" Xerath said raising his hand with enthusiasm. Everyone in the audience screamed in joy, chanting Xerath's name. "Now, now... I surely cannot take all the credit..." he interrupted, gesturing to Sona as he spoke. "Without Sona, I would never have had enough energy to have aided in your rescues or even to have made such an offer. Thank her for her selflessness, I am simply a conduit for her will..." Sona blushed, the whisping, misty energies that made up her body glowing a soft red in her cheeks. The crowd began chanting her name as Xerath used his power to force her into her human form. They then lifted her and carried her all around the dome of energies as the music picked up again.

Several minutes passed as the group of champions relinquished Sona to her lover. Her physical form dissolved away and they took each other's hand, turning to the crater that once was the Institute of War. A heavy aura rolled into the air as the two began to glow, their signature devices breaking to dust again, drifting over to the wreckage. A brilliant glow started, creating a shadow of the destroyed building, a strong light forming at the center of the structure. They erupted into lights of blue and gold, spiraling around one another as the two incorporeal beings drifted through the air towards the glow in the center of the cage of dust. With a loud eruption of light and sound, every champion took a step back, covering their faces from the blinding lights. When the flash ended, they opened their eyes, gasping at the sight of he Institute of War erected as if it was never gone, Sona and Xerath positioned at the entrance. "May we present to you: The Institute of War!" Sona said with glee, gesturing to the open entrance.

The Head Councilor walked casually to the entrance, turning to the champions that stood behind him. "We have all survived a great deal on this day, and we will never forget those of us that weren't as lucky! So we will commemorate them by resting well and preparing for tomorrow. I want all of you ready for tomorrow morning... Dismissed!" he said, raising his scepter, disappearing in a flash of light. The waiting men, women, and beasts flooded the newly formed halls of the institute, rushing to their bedrooms for a good night's rest, many in couples, heading to only a single room.

While all the others went off to rest and relax, Sona and Xerath went off to the music hall to enjoy the rejuvenated instruments. The sounds just as sweet as ever, Xerath and Sona played symphony after symphony, lulling the rest of the league into a long, well-earned slumber. This time, the music was so simple, so heart-felt, that it conveyed every emotion all at once, however only to the two creating them. To everyone else, they just put their mind at ease. offering little more than stability.

"This is everything I could have ever wanted..." Sona said, drifting over to her love, leaning onto his chest as he sat down on the stage. Xerath's hands slid to her sides, his electric warmth taking over what was left of her physical senses. Music playing a soft tune, they slowly made love for several hours.

In the heat of their soul bonding, Xerath playfully sent his restraints over to Sona, recreating them to suit her as they connected to her. "I want to see what you would look like in these..." he said as they wrapped around her.

"That's not fair... I can't restrain you..." she replied with a soft, rhythmic voice. Sona then snapped her fingers, creating a mirror of sound to see herself. The glowing plate that covers the chest was now molded to a bra, the chains slinking down her stomach to a single, smaller piece of armor that covered her crotch. The plates that covered Xerath's arms were relatively unchanged, only shrunken down to fit to her smaller frame. Her legs were now covered by the same pieces that covered Xerath's lower body, but divided into smaller pieces. His helmet was now shrunken to a small piece that sat atop her head, no longer even a mask.

"This may be unfair, but you certainly look cute... Too bad I need them to prevent myself from damaging this reality..." Xerath commented, placing a hand on her chest. "...But for now... Let's see what you look like in human form..."

"No!" she shouted in protest, trying to hide her face with embarrassment.

"Relax... We've already traveled beyond this... You have no reason to feel embarrassed." he said, pulsing her into her physical form. She was scantily covered by the heavy pieces of armor, blushing heavily as she felt the cold stone plates against her skin in places that made her feel uneasy.

"Th-there... We've seen it, now can we get these things off me?!" she snapped, holding to the plates as to further cover herself.

"This is a very good look for you, maybe you should wear something like this more often..." Xerath commented, pulling away his armor, causing her to panic as she scrambled to cover herself.

"That wasn't funny!" she shouted, erupting into her ethereal form, a heavy crimson in her cheeks.

Xerath then gripped tighter to her sides, making her sigh as she was forced to relax slightly. "I was just taking them back, you said that you didn't like it..." he teased, continuing to work at her resolve. She now let out a light moan at his touch, falling limp in his arms.

"Sto... Stop... I'm angry with...mmm..." she mumbled, her eyes closing as the warmth filled her consciousness.

"You don't seem angry with me... Strange..." Xerath replied, sinking his hand into her chest, touching the very core of her soul, feeling the soft flow of energies inside her as they slowly heated up and moved faster.

Character Perspective: Xerath

Her energies began to swirl around me, feeling my sparks traveling through her.

"Don't... Ah!" she said weakly, almost as though she really didn't want me to continue...

"I can feel what you're thinking, Sona, please don't lie to me... You want this, I know that you do..." I said, pulling my hand slightly out of her. She stopped me gently, fighting with herself to move.

"O...o-ok... I... I want it..." she stuttered, releasing my hand. Her eyes locked with mine as she pulled herself up into a kiss. I aided her as she struggled to move, pulling her close, leaning into the motion. Her energetic lips met with my flowing powers, making her inner energies spasm rather suddenly.

"Thank you for being true to me... Now, I will allow you to make the choices from this point on..." I said, pulling my hand out of her chest.

She nodded, taking my hand and pulling it to her lower body, forcing my hand back inside her soul. "He... Here.. This is better..." she said softly, beginning to pant. I then began to send wave after wave of heat and electricity into her soul, making her arc her back slightly. She felt like her energies were growing more accepting of my touches, allowing my power to reach deeper into her. She let out a louder moan at this, falling still in my arms, moaning consistently. She started moving again, her body shifting with each pulsation inside her. I closed my eyes, sensing the pulses reverberate throughout her body, hitting them as soon as they returned. She responded well to this, beginning to send waves of her own into me.

"Is this what pleases you, My Love?" I asked, removing my plates as to add to her enjoyment by using them to send additional shocks into her wispy frame. She sighed heavily, arcing her spine farther with each shock.

"Ye-Yes!... Please... don't stop!..." she replied, her heart beginning to glow a vibrant red and orange. Her golden eyes opened slightly, locking to mine. "I... I can feel your... heart too!..." she cried out, gently forcing her hand deeper into my chest. I groaned to let her know that I was enjoying her touch, increasing the voltage of my shocks. Her hand was shocked constantly as it pressed against my heart, taking hold of it softly as her fingertips began to fall numb. I held her cheek with my other hand, rubbing the shifting, misty aura that made up her new form.

As my hand caressed her inner energies, her etwahl drifted through the air around us, playing a wispy song of humming, quiet tones, igniting the air around us into a golden glow. The room around us melted away in the light that consumed us, the glow of our souls acting as the only visible mark against the light. The large spaces that were open to our vision faded to nothingness and the universe stood before us in the form of one another. The golden light drifted off to an inky black that took over our vision, again leaving us in a space between existence and decay. "Sona... Perhaps we should take this elsewhere..." I said softly. Her eyes opened, gazing into mine with a heavy confusion emanating from them. "We cannot do this in such a fragile dimension as this... We must reallocate to the realm between reality if we are to continue." I continued, pulling the two of us up and opening a rift to extra dimensional space. We stepped through, closing the portal behind us.

The instant the rift closed, Sona tackled me, sending us into an infinite free fall. We fell for the remainder of our time in the void, never paying any attention to the fall. In my arms, she was relaxed, her music growing soft with her emotions. My energy arced silently, incapable of exciting the atoms around us due to the sheer lack of anything around us. Her music used pure, arcane energy to pierce the silence, forcing itself into existence, as though to purposely disobey the laws of physics to will itself to remain. The impossibility of it all adding to the grace and allure of the song, a simple string of repeating notes that could not be stopped, instilling in me every emotion that she did. Our eyes locked, our lips soon following suit, the energies that constituted each set blurring together into a single, blue and gold, amorphous conglomerate of powers. My plates soon joined her etwahl in the space around us, introducing different sounds to her melody of impossibility. She actively waved a hand to conduct the musics surrounding us in the void that was and always will be our home, replacing the outside world completely. Our energies fused, bonding us into a single, blinding light that illuminated the nothingness as though it was simply night on a cloudy evening. In here, her every action seemed impossible on every fundamental level, but somehow found a way to come into fruition, regardless the deterrence. As our arcane forces combined, we were no longer two beings, not even two minds, we became a single, omnipotent consciousness that existed free of misinterpretation or conflicting thought. "Do you understand now, Sona? This is the power of our synthesis... Our consciousness is now one, perfect being that is simply divided into two forms... We are still two separate entities, but we no longer have to be should we choose..." I said in the emptiness, forcing my sparks outward, ionizing the nonexistent air around us, making sound that blended seamlessly with her sweet song.

"Yes... Xerath... I want to be like this forever... with you!" she replied, her voice hoarse with anticipation, echoing for infinite distances, adding to her music. The energies of our bodies began to separate, allowing us to combine in a single, unending kiss, surging our unified powers back and forth in a reciprocation that caused shockwaves in the nothingness that surrounded us. Before long, the sheer amounts of energy pulsing in the darkness illuminated it into a solid white that encumbered our movements, slowing the rate at which our bodies moved through the dense smog. The thickness only increased as time progressed, forming a primordial soup of energies, sparking with emence levels of power as they traveled through it. The sounds of thunder began to echo in the distance, the echo itself shortening to only that of several miles as the energies took shape. We released so much power, that we effectively created a new dimension in nothingness, still allowing us to effortlessly traverse the outside universes, as though we passed through time itself to refuse its passage. The forming space took the image of our original dimension, almost as though we never left, the acceptation that we were its only occupants, but we paid this no mind as our souls were still locked in a tie of arcane power, incapable of escape until complete satisfaction was achieved.

"This... is ours... Sona... Nothing can take this from us..." I said into her mind, forcing my hands into her chest, holding lovingly to her spark (heart, here after referred to as a spark), as it sent wave after wave of energy into the two of us. It shone so brightly, that it acted as a single, unwavering beacon of red and gold against the slowly changing landscape of light and forming ground around us. As our fall continued and we drifted through the darkness, infecting it with light, we tumbled over each other, getting glimpses of the effects left in our collective energy's wake. "Look, Sona... Behind you... we're changing this realm..." I said slowly, pointing to the column of white as it spread through the infinitely expanding sky above us. The light continued to travel through the space above us, forming a purple and blue sky with an orange sun and dark blue clouds of dust that almost reflected the glow of our still orbiting particles of power. Sona turned to marvel at our effortless creation, realizing that below us was a slowly forming ground of black grass and purple trees, cringing as to brace for impact with the hard surface. Just seconds before we would have hit the seemingly hard earth beneath our conjoined bodies of energy, se slowed to a complete stop, hovering above the now completed landscape. When she felt this deceleration, she let out a moan of surprise and unimaginable pleasure, her entire spark and all the energies that it pulsed shifting into me, forcing mine into its place before they returned to their respective locations. Our synthesis was now complete and our energies were now a complete combination of each others. The only separation between us being our memories and thoughts were still our own. our energies separated at this point, allowing us to divide into ourselves, our particles of devices still drifting around us. Her etwahl was now aflame with energy and the golden dust that surrounded her moved in a slow pattern of humming notes as she took my hand. My pieces reformed around my energies, rebinding my power, allowing me to drift through our new world without fear of destroying it. Sona's hand in mine, we embarked on a journey to explore our new realm, traveling for hours yet mere moments in the outside dimensions.

We returned to the realm of our comrades after what felt like months when we weren't even gone for the remnants of that night. Our powers again restrained, we traveled casually through the guild halls before being interrupted by Mordekaizer standing motionless in the hallways. "Lady Sona... Lord Xerath... good to see you again... By the way, the Head Councilor would have words... and before you go, may I ask a favor?" he said in a low voice, resting his mace against the stone wall. "My summoner was one of those that died in battle... I simply wished to know if either had a guess as to how long it would be before he and I were reunited..." his metallic chamber of a body echoing the heavy rasps that made up his voice.

"We could have many of the casualties resurrected in a matter of a few days, or faster based on how much of the individual remains..." I replied calmly. "How well did you know this summoner? memories may also work to expedite the process..." I continued, gesturing towards the towering suit of armor.

"There is no more powerful a bond than one forged in combat and allowed time to cultivate..." he said in a strong, booming voice.

"Then the process shouldn't fake longer than a day or two, provided you allow us access to your memories..."

"Absolutely, you may have it... All I desire is to see my dear friend on the fields again and to fight with him..." Mordekaizer replied, slamming his fists together with a loud, steely thud.

"Then his restoration shall be as swift as time allows, I promise." I finished, turning away before stopping out of curiosity. "And Mord... What was it you called us?"

"With the levels of power you both possess, you now stand as the two most powerful entities in the league, thus earning the titles of 'Lord and Lady'. Practically nothing can stop the two of you while you're together."

"Very well... I'd like to bid you farewell, my powerful friend..." I replied, nodding to Mordekaizer before turning once again.

He soon interrupted one last time, lifting his mace to his shoulder making a heavy clank of metal hitting metal, "And one last thing, Lord Xerath, you are free of your contract to the League, you are now free to come and go as you please..."

"Thank you for being honest, and I will make it a point to reunite you with your lost comrade... Now if you'll excuse us..." I replied, continuing down the corridors, Sona's misty hand in my own, tightening around my electric fingers.

We soon arrived at the doors to the Head Councilors chambers, simply drifting in as the doors opened for us, our magics effortlessly forcing the handles to release. The doors swung open slowly as we moved in without fear or hesitation. "Is there something that you wanted to speak with us about, Sir?..." Sona asked, a soft squeak in her voice, her grip further tightening on my hand.

"Yes, Dear, come...uh... Well, I seem to be at a disadvantage here... you do not sit down anymore, do you?..." The Head Councilor replied, his face fading to a soft smile. He then hesitantly gestured to the empty chairs across from his desk. Sona then drifted into one of the chairs, pulling Xerath into the one next to her. The two sat silently in their chairs as he spoke. "As you've likely already been made aware of, you two are no longer bound to your contracts to the League of Legends, and are hereby free to travel outside the confines of our area of influence, and as such, I would like to personally congratulate you on this... However, I must insist that you also accept a single addendum to this freedom... You both must investigate the events that have lead up to the destruction of our previous institute and report your findings back to us here at the League. You are not forced to accept this addition, however it is highly recommended as to further protect those of us here that are not as powerful as you two... Should you refuse, we lack the power to stop you, but you must realize that if not you two, than others will be sent. Others that lack the rare abilities that you two possess... and may likely be killed... So for the sake of your oaths to the League and those that we have sworn to protect, will you two accept my personal request to aid in the investigation of this peculiar event?"

"Yes! I want to help, Head Councilor!" Sona shouted standing from her seat, a burst of golden light following her announcement.

"(Sigh)... Well I didn't want to, but... I can't very well leave you alone, can I?.." I replied, rising from my chair. Sona turned to me, her eyes glowing with glee as she jumped into my arms.

"Yay! I get to explore with My Xerath!" she exclaimed, holding tightly to me, her musical, whimsical energies drifting out into mine. After a brief delay, she looked up into my eyes, her golden eyes pulsing with power. "And what did that mean, 'can't leave me alone'?" she asked, leaning out of our embrace.

"So, Councilor, does the league have any leads at all?" I asked, shifting her interests from me.

"At this time, no. However, who or whatever did this was a highly skilled mage. They were able to bombard us from a vast distance, through our defenses... I might suggest searching for powerful sources of arcane power." he said, turning around before continuing, "Oh, and you two are free to choose any of our champions to join you... We will bind their souls to yours with the same magics as when bound to the Nexus... To protect them from death, of course..."

"Of course... Though I would prefer it to only be the two of us, Sona, I assume you want someone to accompany us, don't you?" I asked, my eyes squinting for several seconds.

Sona eventually broke the silence by exclaiming, "I want our friends!" Her arms crossed over her chest and she pouted with a soft, golden glow in her eyes as she looked over to me.

"What kind of a gentleman would I be to refuse to something as cute as that..." I mumbled, nodding in agreement. Sona heard this and jumped up into a bridal style position, kissing the side of my helmet.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated, continuing to kiss my helmet.

"Just keep in mind that we might not be able to get everyone to go with us..." I warned, drifting to the doors.

**_Several Minutes later..._**

"Of course I'll go... I've got nothing to do around here now that the fields have been shut down while the summoners recover and are regenerated..." Riven said, cracking her knuckles.

**_Several More Minutes later..._**

"I will accompany, you, Mage... You've proven to be emensly powerful and a worthy ally. Not to mention that I will be allowed out of this wretched place..." Nocturne agreed.

"Well, let's go check up on Draven..." I replied, leading our group.

**_Another Few Minutes later..._**

"So, What'll it be? Stay here getting fat or join us on a quest?" Sona asked sarcastically, waving a hand in mock disgust

"Oh, I couldn't care either way, but look at this shit! Those bastards broke my TV! I mean it's ok now, but the point still stands, YOU DON'T FUCK WITH A GUY'S TV! COUNT ME IN! REVENGE WILL BE MINE!" Draven colorfully replied, slamming the door behind himself.

"Let's stop by Jax's room, he seemed rather outraged by the destruction of his robes..." I commented.

**_Several Minutes later..._**

"What's wrong with you, I absolutely want to accompany you! This is an insult to my honor as a warrior, and I will not rest until the favor is relayed. Let's go get Nami..." Jax said with an enraged voice, holding tightly to his cardboard tube.

"Wait, why Nami? Didn't you dance with Sejuani last night?" Sona asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yes, but she and I have always been close. Sejuani was simply too aggressive to refuse..." Jax replied, readjusting his hat.

From there, we visited Nami, who jumped into Jax's arms at the sight of him and shouted her enthusiasm, repeatedly agreeing just to be with her lover.

"Now, I will warn all of you, this journey will be perilous, and will likely kill all of you... Luckily, the Head Councilor has provided you all with fail safes... If any of you die, you will re-spawn as though on the fields. However, unlike the fields, you are not restricted in any way, also, you all are not allowed to simply kill anything that may be threatening... We are representing the League as a whole, not just ourselves... So make every impression on a non-hostile a good impression." Xerath said, leading the party back to the Head Councilor's chambers to complete the binding.

**_End Chapter 4: The Crusaders_**


	5. Training

_**Chapter 5: Training**_

"Welp... Now that we're all 'ere 'n ready ta go, s'get goin! I don't like sittin' around..." Draven said to the party, his eyes glowing a menacing copper. He then turned to Riven, whose eyes were fixed on his, an equally powerful darkness in hers. The two locked gazes, never wavering, eventually focusing on Xerath and Sona. Sona gulped heavily, her etwahl drifting slowly in the air, while Xerath simply looked back, not a single movement obvious on his form.

"We will embark when preparations are complete..." Xerath replied, waving his hand dismissively. The rest of the party, including Sona turned to him in confusion, only Sona was soon let in on his meaning. The pair of ethereal beings turned away from the rest, drifting off without uttering another word, further confusing the others. They hesitantly followed, weary of Xerath's odd brand of humor, as Sona has told them. They were eventually lead to a seemingly empty room in the league, when Xerath and Sona turned back to the rest of the group. "You are all aware of our tremendous powers, but you are not aware of the extent... If we are to be an effective group, we will all need to know by heart the extent of one another's abilities. This exorcise will do just that..." he began, Sona's hand slipping into his.

"We've found a place where we don't need to restrict ourselves, so we will be taking you there..." Sona said, her eyes beginning to glow along with Xerath's. They then turned away from the others, outstretching their arms and instantly opening a rift. The rest of the party was speechless when the realization of just how easily they opened the portal struck them. "Please, go in..." Sona said, releasing Xerath's hand and gesturing to the open whole in reality.

The party stepped in, their eyes finding it hard to adjust to the light inside, even Nocturne found it strange how bright it was. When they readjusted to their surroundings, they were captivated by a world of impossibilities. The colors of everything were off, almost as if it was put through a filter that changed them all to the complete wrong color. "This is the fruit of our efforts..." Xerath said, waving his hand with pride. Nami in particular seemed uneasy with the change, incapable of realizing what was what. She looked around in a slight panic for a few seconds before Jax placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry, Tidecaller, there are oceans here, though they are not like yours, your combat effectiveness will not be hindered in this dimension..." Xerath said, gesturing to an grey ocean, the waters sparkling in the orange sun's light. Her eyes widened when they met the sight of the discolored waters. "They are exactly like the waters of your home, only you are the first of your kind to lay eyes upon them." he continued, turning back to the confused mermaid, her black and gold eyes blinking with confusion that quickly changed to joy.

"And if you'd prefer, we could always make some friends for you..." Sona replied hastily before Xerath intervened.

"That would be... problematic... I apologize, Nami, but we mustn't do that..." he said, his voice growing low and soft with genuine remorse for the mermaid.

"Though my tides are far away, I will wash through the lands to meet them when the time comes." Nami commented resolutely, looking back to the dismal liquid rolling with the winds. "Though tese waters are not my home, they will serve as them for now..."

"If she's content, then as am I." Jax added, pulling out his cardboard tube. "Now... How long can we train here without burning too much time in our world?" he asked, getting into a combat stance.

"Until your bodies turn to dust and act to fertilize this virgin world..." Xerath replied bluntly, his eyes growing serious.

"Wh-what?" Riven asked, confused and slightly frightened.

"Time progresses exceptionally slow here, so you all could train until you grow old and only several days would pass in the outside dimensions. This is how we were able to explore the entirety of this world in merely the night before..." Xerath elaborated, snapping his fingers. An arc of lightning struck the ground only inches in front of Draven's feet.

"Oh, so you accept, huh?! Come on then!" he shouted, spinning his axes at blinding speeds.

Xerath merely turned to face him, his arms behind his back. "You may have the first attack, I will only retaliate if you can actually hit me..."

This infuriated Draven to no end, coaxing him to throw an axe at Xerath's head. The axe stopped mere inches from his faceplate, dropping to the ground as if hitting a solid wall. Draven's eyes widened, confused and surprised by the stop, his smile fading slightly. Before long, he charged Xerath at full speed. He struck him straight in the chest, his axe burying in the thick metal and stone. Without hesitation, Xerath ducked Draven's next swing with the axe on the ground, sidestepping it and placing his hand on the confused executioner's chest.

"You were warned..." Xerath whispered, his voice low and condescending. His hand began to burn the chest plate over Draven's chest. Soon, a powerful burst of lightning pulsed straight through his body, forcing him back several feet, a gaping hole in his chest where his heart once resided. Confusion and pain gripped the Glorious Executioner as he fell to the ground, limp and motionless.

"Draven?!" Riven screamed, surprised by the event, racing to the side of her fallen companion.

"What?" his voice echoed from behind the crying white haired woman. She turned around in a panic, her eyes watering and her face dis-morphed by pain.

"You bastard! You should be dead! I'm gonna kill you, myself!" she shouted, her sword forming into its full size.

"What the hell!? He just told you that we're going to fight, so if we die, it's because we were fighting like men!" Draven replied, his face contorting to an aggravated grin. He walked up to Riven, placing a hand on her cheek gently. "I won't apologize for doing what I love, but I will apologize for making you worry about me for doing it..." he said in a soft voice, a faint grin on his face.

"I... I just... I was just so scared...!" Riven cried, burying her face in his chest, sobbing softly.

"Let this be a learning experience for you all... Death is little more than an inconvenience. However, you will also be tested to an extent that will only improve your entirety, not just your combat effectiveness. Your training will be perilous but unending... and will continue until you all can defeat us..." Xerath said, directing the groups attention to himself and Sona, who had begun strumming a sad tune while Nami and Jax danced along slowly. "Oh and you are allowed to take as long as you need to prepare, you needn't rush..."

"So if there is anything that you would like to get in order before we begin, you have plenty of time..." Sona added, her etwahl glowing in the air, its particles illuminating the floor around Jax and Nami. Xerath casually sat down next to Sona as she remained in silence, concentrating on her music as to make it perfect. The unlikely pair continued their dance, Nami's tail wrapped lovingly around Jax's waist, gently holding herself in place while he stepped slowly in tune to the wonderful musics that Sona had been playing. Nami stared longingly into Jax's glowing faceplate, the golden-orange light shining on her pale skin.

"I'm deeply sorry, Nami, but when this song ends, I will begin my training..." Jax whispered, his hat drifting over her head.

"Then this is mine until you get back..." she replied, taking his hat and putting it on after removing her coral crown. He chuckled, his grip on her waist tightening, pulling her into a kiss with his faceplate.

"Then when I return, you and I will share a true kiss..." Jax retorted, his voice turning into a tease. She huffed, tightening her grip of his waist, her tail almost choking him. He simply chuckled again, slowly waltzing her over to a stone on the shore of a small lake.

"If you really think I can leave you alone, you're sorely mistaken!" Nami said, further wrapping her tail around Jax, causing him to laugh heavily.

"I love this woman!" he shouted, walking her back to the future battlefield, lowering her down when they arrived.

Sona and Xerath simply arose from their seats, a large grin on Sona's face as the new couple got into a combat stance. Xerath nodded lightly, understanding their intent. "You are to only use killing blows, do not hold back, no matter what." Xerath commented, his form beginning to spark with lightning. Jax brandished his 'weapon' and charged Xerath, but was immediately intercepted by Sona.

She struck out a heavy, soothing tone, dropping Jax to his knees, breathing heavily as all the rage was pulled from his body. Nami responded by casting a wave of water that pushed Sona back, her song pausing for enough time for Jax to get up and swing with such force that even in her ethereal state, his tube connected with her, knocking her back further. She reeled back, her songs stopping altogether as she drifted to the floor, her eyes glowing with rage. She struck another power chord, causing Nami to double over, clenching her ears. With great discomfort, she raised her trident, casting her tidal wave straight into Xerath, his lightning shocking a hole in the wall as it rolled in. Sona was also caught in the billowing pulse of water, again getting knocked from her concentration. By now, Riven had tossed her sword shards toward Xerath, the large chunks of metal lodging in his chest, causing him to double over in shock. Draven again charged in, slashing through the surging electricity in between his plates of stone and metal. Jax now sprinted up to Sona, landing another staggering hit across her face, making her cry out in pain. Nami cast her Ebb and Flow, returning Jax's willpower, and forcing another grunt of pain out of Sona. She fell to the ground, motionless, her etwahl reforming in her arms as she panted heavily, her wispy form cascading from her with each breath. Xerath struck out at Draven, sending another surge of lightning at the executioner, practically igniting the air around him. This blast was stopped by one of Nocturne's shadow blades, the other burrying in his back, sending him forward into Draven's spinning axes. Xerath barely had enough time to react, ducking the typhoon of whirling steel just in time as to avoid being cut violently. He then released a surge of energy that pushed the others away, all except Riven, as her heavy blade acted as an anchor to hold her in place. When the surge ended, she remained, jumping in the air, slamming her blade into the top of Xerath's shoulder, cutting through his chest. The newly severed chains on his body then exploded away from his core, spiraling around him as wild arcs of energy sparked through the air in every direction. Riven took several steps back as to leave his area of influence, her massive blade still allowing her to attack but at a reduced accuracy. Xerath could now move easily, noticing his love downed, he reformed into his regular form, his arcs of electricity stopping.

"Hold your assault! You've bested us, I concede..." he said, throwing up his hands in surrender. "Had I not experienced defeat first hand, I would have thought a victory over the two of us impossible. You all are certainly formidable... Your training is complete as of this point... Despite this only being our first lesson, you have already surpassed my expectations." Xerath said, drifting over to his fallen companion, leaning down to help her up. "You are now free to train however you like, this realm is now accessible to all of you. Simply think of this place and a rift to it will appear before you... Now... please excuse me while I heal her..." he concluded, lifting Sona from the ground, pumping a massive amount of his own power into her to restore her. She jumped to life in his arms, gasping when she regained awareness. She looked around, seeing him looming over her with kind eyes.

"I...I couldn't stop them..." she said with a woeful voice, turning from his gaze.

"You did your best, I'm proud of you... Sadly they were far stronger than I believed possible, and overwhelmed us in mere seconds." he replied, pulling her eyes to refocus on his. She looked into his glowing eyes blankly before he pulled her into a heartfelt kiss and her eyes involuntarily closed.

"You ever wonder what that's like? To combine your soul with that of another?" Jax asked Nami, walking casually back to her.

"Nah... I'm content with this..." she said, pulling herself up to him, ripping away his helmet and instantly covering his face with his hat, kissing him passionately. They soon pulled out of the kiss, Jax's face again covered by his faceplate. "And in truth, aren't you?" she asked in a pouting tone, her black and red eyes shimmering with innocence.

"Absolutely, as long as I'm yours and you're mine..." Jax said, wrapping his arms tighter around his mermaid lover. She giggled softly, a soft white blush growing on her cheeks. The burly fighter then slowly released the mermaid from his arms, turning back to the others, his yellow eyes shining brightly in the strange sunlit world. They made their way back to the group, waiting for the others to begin their onslaught of wise-cracks and taunts. However, the trailing teasing never came, every other member of the party understood and let them be.

"To combine ones soul with another's is to permanently adhere to that person. It will bond the two forever and make it completely impossible to separate the two original souls. In love, there is no greater commitment to your betrothed, in anything else, it is torture." Nocturne interjected, his shadowy form drifting through the air as though the light was nothing.

"That is its purpose. Soul bonding can only be committed by two souls that are in love, to achieve it by any other means would result in the destruction of the souls involved." Xerath said when his kiss with his maven had been concluded. Sona had now sluggishly opened her eyes, realizing that in their kiss, several saplings had began to grow due to the released power.

"So... if we are truly in love, than this will tell us?" Nami asked, slightly unnerved by the question as she spoke it. Jax then took her hand, playfully pushing away her trident with his cardboard tube.

"Whether true or not, I like it... But I would not argue with you if you decided that you wanted to test our mettle." Jax replied, his three fingered hand taking hers. A sad smile took form on her lips, her eyes betraying her facade. "I see that you would like verification that we will never be apart... Very well... We will go through the process!" Jax continued, turning back to Xerath and Sona as they observed the growing trees that were produced by their romance.

"Then, you should also know; this test is not conclusive. If you fail now, that does not mean that you will always fail... Also, to achieve this sort of bond, you must shed your physical body forever... So if these terms are too steep-"

"We'll do it!" Both Jax and Nami agreed unanimously, their eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Very well then... step... forward...?... Um..." Xerath replied, slightly bewildered by their confidence. They did as directed, halting several feet in front of Xerath and Sona, the maven beginning to play a soft song as to sooth the two about to be tested.

Xerath drifted forward, placing a hand on Nami's chest, igniting her soul into a red and black glow that illuminated through her pale skin. She fell back gasping exactly as Sona had when this was done to her. Jax caught the falling mermaid, looking into her slowly closing eyes warily. When her eyes completely closed, he looked up into the emotionless eyes of the transcendent mage before him.

Rage in his eyes, he stood up, raising his weapon. "You... I will destroy you for this! She trusted you!"

Xerath softly pushed down on Jax's tube, pointing to the unconscious mermaid on the ground, the glow in her chest becoming blindingly bright. The light grew unbearable for the fighter and his eyes closed beneath his mask. When his eyes opened again, his love stood before him, as though nothing had transpired, only she was different... Her body was now made of water that flowed in gentle currents within her, glowing a subtle black where her eyes were. "Sup?... Wait... Why's everybody looking at me like that...?" Nami asked, slightly uneasy.

"You have succeeded in your first test... Now, you must follow my exact instructions if you wish for Jax to ascend with you..." Xerath said, lifting his hand for Nami to take hold of. When she did, he raised his other to Jax, he hesitantly accepted, placing his hand in Xerath's left. The mage of lightning began to spark, his power fluctuating with the surges of energy from both the champions standing with him. Noticing his difficulties, Sona drifted to his back, sliding her arms around his chest, pulsing her own energies into him as to offer aid. Their combined efforts were enough, Jax's bod immediately being engulfed in light. When the light was gone, he felt strange, heavy but light at the exact time, but this feeling soon disappeared as he looked around, seeing the confusion on everyone's faces.

"What?... Did it work?" Jax asked, turning to look at each person.

"It... uh... Yeah, it worked..." Draven replied, smirking as he held back laughter.

"So... the test was successful... but you're still in your physical form... and you're naked..." Sona said, whispering the last part into his ear.

Jax's eyes filled with annoyance as he realized what she had just told him. "What? Again with this?! That was my favorite suit!" he shouted, his real face visible (among other things). The others began to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of him stomping around in a rage without any clothing. His face (surprisingly) was no different from that of a normal man, but he had very long golden hair. His eyes were a soft orange and his skin tanned very lightly. He was exceptionally muscular, his frame looking as though he could effortlessly tear through... well, a wall with a cardboard tube...

"If you so desire, you can simply restore your destroyed robes on a whim..." Xerath commented, snapping his fingers to materialize a new set of robes for the fighter. Jax readily accepted the new clothes, his orange eyes gleaming with a small amount of glee.

"This favor will never be forgotten, my dear friend..." Jax said as he began to put on the robes. He patted Xerath on the back, pushing him several feet back just with a tap of comradery. Xerath released a sigh at the force of the powerful melee fighter, regaining his composure when Sona put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Well, now that the bruiser has his clothes back on, what about the rest of this test so I can join into this little entourage...' Draven pipes in, receiving a swift sword butt to his hip, dropping him to his knees.

"Yes... Are you two ready for your final test?" Xerath replied, gesturing for the two to take his hands. Jax and Nami, in unison, nodded, taking his hands in theirs without hesitation. "Very well..." he continued, his eyes beginning to spark out lightning.

The two were engulfed in light again, an overwhelming light consuming the landscape. The energy of the reaction taking hold, the others stepped back as though staring into an open oven, their vision being distorted by the heat waves.

"If their love os true enough to overcome this test, they will be granted unimaginable powers..." Xerath said as the light began to fade and the heat dispersed. With him now stood Nami and Jax, holding hands, their energies illuminating the air around them. "The test is concluded..." he said, his hands releasing theirs as he drifted away. "They've passed!" Xerath concluded, his voice booming with enjoyment.

Sona shot up, her energies creating a wave of light and music that engulfed the entire group, racing over to the couple. She hugged them violently, knocking them back by the force of her arms impacting their necks. "Yay!" she shouted, grasping their bodies with her misty, whimsical soul.

"Fantastic... Now let's get this show on the road..." Draven interrupted, snapping his fingers to call the attention of the rest of the group. Xerath turned to face him, nodding at the executioner as he drifted over to him, his partner relinquishing her captives, allowing them to regain their footing.

"Very well then... This is going to feel strange at first... Sona, could you do the honors?..." Xerath said waving Sona over to his side. She placed a wispy hand on Draven's shoulder and he fell to the ground with a heavy thud, Riven racing to his aid, soon also falling prey to Sona's grip. Xerath snapped his fingers, lifting the two unconscious participants from the ground, resting his hands on Draven's chest as Sona did the same to Riven. The familiar glow overtook the sleeping guinea pigs, their hearts illuminating in their chests. When the glow faded off, Riven's body was replaced by a wisping body of sand, green glow, and a single, massive blade that began to orbit the now form in its pieces. Draven's new form was simply that of a conglomerate of spinning, intertwined blades that joined into the general shape of a humanoid. His eyes opened, revealing an inhuman yellow that pierced the aura of Xerath and Sona, stopping the others cold with fear as his familiar grin revealed its silver, needle-like teeth. Riven arose from the field, her sandy form blowing in a nonexistent breeze.

"AWW FUCK YEAH!" Draven shouted, his blade fingers tightening into fists.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Executioner, you can't use that form among the living unless it becomes absolutely necessary." Xerath said with an authoritative voice, his energy arcing into Draven's form, pulling at his spark as to gain a reaction in him. Draven gasped, falling to his knees panting at the momentary lack of power.

"Y- yeah..." he said, his bladed grin reforming as he laughed in a wheezing reply.

"Now that we understand one another, are you both ready to continue?" Xerath asked, lifting his hand to the newly ascended beings before him. Draven and Riven locked hands and nodded resolutely, their eyes shining with conviction and an intensity that acted well to represent their confidence.

"If you are ready, then so are we..." Riven said in a husky, granulated voice, her sand flowing in the air, a heavy clanking following behind her as Draven's bladed feet sliced and dug at the ground. Xerath took her and Sona's hands as she held Draven's, creating a circuit.

"Your test will now begin..." Xerath said in a quiet voice, a massive surge of energy pulsing from his hands and out into the others. "Whether you fail or succeed is entirely up to your amount of devotion to your partner..."

"Believe me... If I wasn't devoted to this crazy woman 'ere, I sure as hell wouldn't be this close to 'er right now..." Draven replied, his bladed form shifting with his impatience.

"I can take a hint... There will be no more delays..." Xerath said with a mild chuckle, sending a crippling wave of power into the two that were holding his hands, the energy relaying into Riven through Sona's hand. They both began to glow, their blades intertwining as their powers fused effortlessly. Riven's broken sword pierced Draven's form, pulling several of his blades with them as they followed through. Riven's sands and dusts were pulled into the spaces between the blades that made up Draven's new form, her soul disappearing in a burst of light and dusty mists. When everything settled, the two stood before the others in their human forms; Riven holding tightly to Draven's arm and her eyes closed as she snuggled up to him. Draven's signature smile was soft and caring as his hand slid to Riven's cheek to get her attention. Her eyes shot open with surprise at the touch before being instinctively closed by the soft yet rough touch of Draven's lips on hers.

"It would seem that you all possessed the devotion necessary to achieve a complete connection to your partners and all are now capable of astounding things... Your true training will now begin..." Xerath said calmly, his eyes closing resolutely.

"WHAT!?" A chorus of the others all replied in surprise and fear.

"That is correct... Now that all of you are connected, you all need to learn how to use your new powers without endangering your allies or innocent by-standers." Sona replied with a soft voice, her hand sliding back into that of Xerath.

"Yes... Observe..." Xerath said, raising a hand, calling over Sona's etwahl and holding it several inches over the glowing instrument as arcs of lightning sparked into the strings of white light. His sparks created an unnatural humming as they flowed into the strings, creating an aura of blue and gold. The strings made a soft, hollow tone that created a sense of despair that infected all of the others aside from Sona. Before long, the voices of thousands of instruments joined into the thick pain that clouded the air. Never changing a note, Xerath's energetic arcs excited the strings into a green glow that illuminated the smoggy aura of emotions as they took physical form in the strange light of the musical instrument. Images of great pain and sorrow filled the smoke and brought the others into a torrent of tears that lasted until the simple song ended.

"This is the true extent of our powers now that we have paired souls... we have gained access to each other's abilities to small degrees... I can manipulate emotions, but the effects are slow to take hold and are limited to simple emotions. Sona can disguise these effects with music; I cannot... Her songs are also far more fast-acting and less noticeable..." Xerath continued to explain, releasing his connection to the ancient instrument. As soon as this happened, Nami jumped onto his hack, hugging him tightly. Her black eyes were full of thick tears of pain as she cried words of desperate consolation.

"I had no idea that your life was so painful! I want to help you!" she cried, lowering herself back to the ground.

"My past is not for you to worry about... and if you truly wish to aid me, you will help in this quest without an air of hesitation in your mind... That is how you can help me... allow me to return to the simple life that I'd chosen to live." Xerath replied, drifting the ancient instrument back to its place in Sona's arms and again taking her hand. He looked to the rest of the party that he'd assembled. They nodded resolutely and each couple transcended into their ethereal forms - aside from Jax - and prepared themselves for the hardest training in their lives.

_**End Chapter 5: Training**_


	6. The Beginning of The Grand Finale

**_Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Grand Finale_**

**_ Character Perspective: Xerath_**

****I sent wave after wave of pure arcane power at Draven who was merely absorbing them as though a soft tickle. His spinning blades were effortlessly countering every other and sending it back at Sona. She was perfectly immune to my magics and often parried the spells back toward him, her song completely ensnaring the others. Riven, Jax, and Nami remained paralyzed by the powerful music, dancing among themselves for as long as the soothing sounds continued to play. I eventually closed the distance gap between myself and Draven, forcing my own power into his core, making him seize and drop to his bladed knees gasping for air. I then pulled the energies from his body, watching as he broke into his individual blades and they fell to dust.

"Your power is impressive and your ability to ignore arcana is impeccable, but you do not seek information about your opponent. If you took the time to learn their strategies, your victory would be assured, even against me..." I said, turning to face him as he re-spawned, his bladed smile glistening in the mid-day light.

"Then you should tell me what ta do, mage!" he snapped with mock anger. He began to slowly walk towards me, his needle-like fingers pattering against his real axes as they swung. "Now, no magic this time... I want to test my strengths against yours... Melee style..." he muttered, a grotesque grin readjusting his features.

"Very well... but even though this is not my strong suit, I accept." I replied, using magics to conjure a weapon, assuming a defensive stance.

"This'll be fun..." he chuckled, his words seething with an ominous form of enjoyment. He lurched forward as to strike at my chest.

I readied my rapier of lightning to parry his sideways swipe when he and his blades both disappeared in a flash of darkness. My eyes widened, trying to anticipate his next strike, I reacted in just enough time to parry his killing blow and drift back from him. His attack blocked, he stepped back slightly staggered and grinning with anger.

"If this's the extent 'a yer melee capabilities, you're in over your head 'ere." Draven taunted, swinging his axes.

"This is true. However, I still possess a few tricks that even you are not aware of..." I replied, releasing a flash of light that blinded him momentarily.

"Oh, no ya don't!" he said, turning just in time to see me only several inches from his chest. I chuckled, flashing into light again and reappearing just behind him and burying my rapier in his chest. He exploded into a flurry of dust and blades that fell to the ground in heaps of glistening steel.

"I would not have accepted if there was absolutely no way for me to hurt you..." I said, dispersing my blade and reaching into the pile, pulling out his hand and with it the rest of his reassembling body.

"You're good for a mage... I'm impressed." Draven replied, flashing me a thumbs-up.

"Then let's see how you fare in a sparring match with Jax and Nami..." I said snapping my fingers to call to Sona. She appeared next to me in an instant, her eyes happy and bright. "Dear, please release Jax, Nami, and Riven... And free Nocturne and teleport him to me..." I said kindly, pulling her into a soft embrace. She nodded, pulling herself up into a kiss before disappearing in a pulse of light and wonderful sounds. Several seconds later and all three of the others appeared before me. "I've gathered you all here for a sparring match... against one another... Jax and Nami verses Draven and Riven... Sona here will referee..." I said to the group, gesturing to her when I finished.

"Is there something you needed me for, Xerath?" Nocturne asked, his shadowy form appearing behind me several seconds later as the group stood with bewilderment.

"Yes. follow me, if you please..." I replied, drifting off from the rest as they readied themselves. We continued for several dozen feet or so before finding a place to settle down and chat.

"I brought you here because what I'm about to do is entirely against the laws of the league... It is on a need to know basis... And no one needs to know..." I began, crossing my legs and drifting into a seated position several inches above the ground.

"And what is it that you are going to do?" he asked curiously, his dark body flowing softly in the light.

"I'm going to free you from your bonds to the Nexus. However, you can still use them to re-spawn should you die..." I began before he interrupted.

"Why? Why would you do such a favor for me? You owe me nothing, so why!?" he interjected, his shadowy eyes glowing a heavy blue against the black of his body.

**_External Perspective._**

"Because I know what it's like to have ones power restrained to only a fraction of its true potential." I replied, my hands tightening into fists. I then unclenched one of my fists and placed my hand on his shoulder. "It is by far the most troubling feeling that I've ever had the displeasure of experiencing..."

"Is that so... I was unaware that your powers were restricted... You have always been strong... I respected your influence since you and I first confronted one another... To imagine how powerful you are now..." he replied, he then shuttered at the thought of the true power of his companion, thanking his luck as to be his companion.

"Yes... and if you'll accept, I would like to bestow such freedom on you as well..." Xerath said with a hesitant look in his glowing, endless eyes. "...At a price..." he continued regretfully.

"I would assume as much... What is the cost?" Nocturne asked, his dark form billowing shade and an inky blackness that began to consume the ground beneath him.

"You must act within reason and vow to only feed upon those who have devoted themselves to the endangerment of others..." Xerath replied, his hand dismissively waving off Nocturne's aggression.

"If those are my only limitations, then I will accept... I simply wish to return to my former glory!" he said, his hands tightening into fists as he rose from his position.

"There is one more... You must promise me that you will obey these rules and my commands." Xerath finished, his eyes peering into the blue flames that were Nocturne's eyes. Nocturne nodded resolutely, his shadows receding back to his original form. Xerath nodded in turn, charging his hands with immense amounts of energy. "Keep in mind, if you break any of these vows - even one at a momentary lapse of judgment - I will terminate you... You will not stay dead; that will be your one warning..." Nocturne again nodded affirmatively, drifting closer to the charging light and heat, slowing as the light began to hurt his dark shadowy flesh. "You can relax, shade, you will be unharmed..."

With a white-hot burst of energy, the entire landscape was engulfed. For several seconds, nothing but light filled the world, a white emptiness that was absolute. The light faded into a heavy black as the eyes of both of the involved parties were blinded. However, just as the light before it, the darkness faded away to the true world in its truth.

"Well... I may have used a bit too much energy in that burst, eh Nocturne?... Nocturne?..." Xerath asked with a slight chuckle before looking around confused.

"I am here, Mage... Just in my true form... Fear..." Nocturne's voice reported, filling the farthest reaches of Xerath's mind with a telepathic voice.

"Do not make me follow you in there..." Xerath warned with a chuckle, relishing the new form of contest. Nocturne also chuckled, his voice growing faint and soft over several seconds before disappearing. A thick black fog rolled in from a tree's shadow, growing heavier and more opaque. The smog then reformed the shape of Nocturne's body aver the next few seconds, the eyes of the shadowy figure lit up with a strong blue and his voice began to echo out of the shadows in all directions as the shade clenched its fists.

"You've earned my favor, Mage... I am in your debt!" he said, shaking Xerath's hand, never hesitating to touch the illuminating appendages of the lightning mage. Their hands met, and nothing happened... neither a flicker nor a wavering of the dark creature of nightmares occurred. "I am complete again! Ha ha!" Nocturne said with optimistic hues in his voice.

"Remember our arrangement..." Xerath replied seriously as he smoothly turned from the living nightmare. The two then made their way back to where their comrades were training.


End file.
